Tricky Princess
by Sani
Summary: Sakura, a princess who believes in love but not in arranged marriage. Prince Syaoran Li doesn't agree with arranged marriages either, but can the this arrangement change their minds?
1. The Card

Tricky Princess

Chapter 1

The Card

Dinner was started with the argument between Touya and Father. They were bickering back and forth about marrying and rejecting princesses. Sakura was agreeing whole-heartedly about not marrying.

"Father I will not marry! Mother don't you support my feelings?" Touya asked Mother. The Queen answered with a nod.

"I do too, but I'm just anxious about it and I don't know why. I guess it's a father thing," He certainly looked anxious now. Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help laughing at the faces of the two men. Both were flushed and held their emotions. 

"Father you should see the actions of these _baka _princesses. One tries to snuggle up and lay on my shoulder," Touya yelled. Now Sakura and Tomoyo laughed even harder. They could simply see Touya sweat drop as a princess does that. 

"Touya please calm down, this is dinner," the beautiful Queen said peacefully. Touya blushed for doing something that mother criticized. 

"Thank you dear, Touya you should see the princesses at the ball at least!" Father said. Mother turned and looked at Father with a disapproving glare. Touya's mouth dropped open. Father than realized he was supposed to announce the ball, "Oops." Sakura than realized the last few words Father had said. She looked up shocked.

"Hooee!!" Sakura cried. She looked at Mother and Father searching for an answer that said it was a joke. The King looked at his wife sheepishly. Tomoyo just noticed the family's action and the word "ball". Her eyes held her feelings, shock and joy.

"Well that was not supposed to be announced till after dinner," Mother said to the shocked children. "You know I don't wish for you to be forced to be loved. I would really like it if you do go to the ball because you never know." 

"Yes, yes, true I have the same feelings as your Mother," Father said nodding. Sakura and Touya groaned. Then Touya had a smirk as he faced Sakura across the table.

"Well kaijou, I'm not the only one who has to marry," he said. Not wishing to give her 

brother satisfaction, she tried to throw back an insult.

"I'm not a kaijou, Touya! Do you actually want to marry?" Sakura said. 

"Of course not kaijou!" At that remark, Sakura stretched her leg, under the table, to stomp with all her might, on her brother's foot. Touya's reaction was a howl. 

"May I be excused dear Mother and Father?" she asked as nice as she could. Tomoyo stood up and did the same gesture and said the same thing. The Queen nodded allowing them to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura rushed up the spiral stairs to her room with Tomoyo close behind. _'How could Father arrange a ball without my consent. It's just not fair'_, she thought. 

"Sakura slow down. You know I can't walk up these stairs as fast as you." Tomoyo whined. Sakura stopped all of suddenly and looked up concentrated on her senses. She felt a…Clow Card! Tomoyo, still panting, bumped into her

"Oh. You stopped. What is it?" She asked. _The card is near_. Sakura started running up the stairs with the same speed and ran into her room. A sound, like water hitting something was heard throughout her large room. _'Could it be water?_'

"Sakura…huff…what …is it?" Tomoyo asked panting. Sakura walked slowly towards the window and looked out. Tomoyo did the same. Everything looked the same. Then Tomoyo gasped, Sakura followed her gaze to the ground, and it was flooded. Outside the floors were flooded with water, at least the height of Sakura

"Sakura is it a card, water card?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded. Then she took the charm on the necklace and said a little verse.

The charm magically transformed to a staff with a star on the tip. Tomoyo ran to the closet and took out an outfit. Sakura turned around and saw a _kawaii_ outfit. It was nothing but a shirt and pants with _kawai_i little pink boots. The boots weren't made of leather. It was something that seemed waterproof. _'Perfect for this card'_ Sakura thought. The outfit had a jacket. It had sleeves up to the elbow. The jacket went down to the knees and it ended with a very short train and the front was just open with no buttons. It would show the slim lines of Sakura's body. 

"Oh Tomoyo you're a fashion genius!" Sakura said. 

"Well come wear it!" Tomoyo said. Just than the door opened and a stuffed animal flew in with his paws full of food. 'Ah there's Kero, just the right timing.'

"Hehe, Let the feast begin!" Kero said as he looked up. He groaned as he saw the staff. "This can't be good, another card. Sorry I was distracted by my food so I didn't feel it," He growled.

"I know you want your dinner but the card could flood the whole kingdom." Sakura said sweetly. Sakura rushed into the outfit. 

Sakura called Fly card and her staff magically grew wings at the end. Tomoyo holding a charcoal and paper sat behind Sakura as Kero flew next to them. They flew out the window and up on the roof. Sakura jumped off the staff and looked down. _'Wow! The water just rose even higher.'_ Tomoyo gasped, then started drawing. Tomoyo would draw the pictures in boxes she had drawn. Kero whistled. Sakura decided to use Ice. Her plan was to freeze all the water and capture the card, in a few easy steps. She took out the ice card was just about to throw it in the air, but was too late.

A wave of water aiming for Sakura came. Sakura, not seeing it, was taken by the wave and thrown off the roof. Tomoyo cried out in concern. Kero instantly flew lower trying to find the lost Sakura. Something jumped on the tower roof and onto the next roof. Tomoyo and Kero were too busy to notice the jumping shadow. 

Sakura tried to swim up but the water seemed to pull her back. Sakura managed to pull out a card. It was one of the cards she used a lot, Windy. It was even harder for the girl to pull up her staff and hit the card. She called all her strength and hit the card. Colors flew out of the card, forming into a large white phoenix. Sakura couldn't hold her breath and fainted. The card knew what to do instinctively. Windy formed a sphere around Sakura and fought against the water to pull Sakura up to the air. 


	2. The Capture

****

Tricky Princess

To Karen-Thanx Karen! It was nice knowing somebody liked the story.

A/N- I have another story called Dragon Quest(an original)

****

Chapter 2

The Capture

Queen Nadeshiko known Sakura gone out to capture a card. She got even more worried when she saw the water. She ordered the servants to close the windows and quickly. She started pacing by a hall window. All she thought about was Sakura. She was worried she might drown or other possible trouble. Suddenly she saw Sakura by the window! The queen ran to the window searching for her daughter. She found her still rising and in a yellow sphere. She ran by rooms an up the stairs till she came to Sakura's room. She ran to the widow hoping Sakura isn't hurt.

At the window she saw Sakura coming out of the rushing waters that seemed to continue rising. She saw that an enormous bird pulled the sphere. 'A Clow Card probably' the queen thought. The queen was relieved a little when she saw Sakura being put on the tower's roof.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon Tomoyo and Kero saw Sakura being pulled by Windy. They rushed to her as soon as Windy put Sakura down.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled with some sobs. Her papers were thrown to the side all wet and ruined. Kero had transformed to Keroberos. Sakura gave a cough and water came out. Her eyes fluttered before they opened wide. Tomoyo hugged her and was still sobbing. Sakura patted her cousin and friend on the back as she hugged her back.

"Sakura it's no time to hug and cry, you have a card to capture!" Keroberos said. Sakura instantly reached for the pockets that held the Sakura cards. They were still there and still dry. She took the Ice card. 

She turned around and faced the water. She picked up her staff and lowered it as she threw the card into the air. 

"Icy freeze all the water." Sakura yelled as she hit the card.

A person came out of the card and flew over the water. The card was also freezing the water as she went along. The water froze right away.

"Water return to your destined form!" Sakura yelled out. All the ice dissolved and a blue mermaid came instead. It was sucked into the card Sakura had conjured up. The card was in the card and everything was back to normal.

"Well that was exciting" Sakura said with a tired voice. She flopped down on the roof.


	3. Mystery Shadow & the Ball

****

~Chapter 3~

~Mystery Shadow~

~&~

~Ball~

The shadow had watched the whole battle against the cardcaptor and the Water card. The young man jumped from roof to roof trying not to catch attention from the cardcaptor and her friends. He also saw that the cardcaptor had the guardian with her, Keroberos. He still couldn't believe the cardcaptor was a girl. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew it was a girl. Sakura was what they called her. This was the Kinomoto kingdom, so it was Sakura Kinomoto. He called upon an element, Wind.

"Carry me to my kingdom!" he whispered sharply. A wind came and picked him up and carried him far off. He looked like he was standing on nothing with his hands by his side. 

He arrived at front of his room window. The window was open and he jumped in swiftly as a cat."Syaoran!" the young man winced at hearing the voice. Meiling. He turned around and saw Mother too, Queen Yelan. 

"What are you doing in my room?" Syaoran said coldly. The Queen shook her head at her son's coldness.  
"Well we were waiting for you." Meiling yelled. Syaoran looked at her, his cousin. She was wearing

a white night gown, with her long, sleek, black hair down. The he looked at his mother. She had her hair in a clip that held half of her hair. She had a nightgown and night robe on.

"Syaoran, checking on the cardcaptor again?" Queen Yelan asked.

"Yes as you told me to do. You know she's girl and at the Kinomoto kingdom." Syoaran said as he sat down on his bed. The queen nodded slightly.

"She had just captured the Water card. Nearly drowned herself." Syaoran muttered the last part, but the Queen still heard. She nodded again.

"Well you must be tired. Come Meiling let us rest too." Queen Yelan said. They both walked out closing the door. Syaoran lay down and slept right away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran woke up as the sun streamed on his face. He sat up while yawning and stretching. He heard a knock on the door. He groaned at being bothered in the morning.

"Yes?" Syaoran said impatiently. The door opened and a young butler stood there.

"Your Majesty, breakfast is ready, and Queen Yelan wishes to speak to you." The butler said looking down at the floor.

"Ok, you may go now" Syaoran said coldly. The servant walked out disliking the prince for his coldness. Syaoran got up and grabbed a shirt and pants. He walked to his bathroom to dress.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran walked down the stairs and sat on his chair at the table. The Queen sat at the head of the table. His four sisters sat in a row across from him. The four Li sisters were all looking beautiful with their make-up and silk dresses.

"Good morning, Syaoran." Queen Yelan said. 

"Morning Mother and Father." Syaoran responded.

"Well, I have an announcement to make. The Kinomoto family has invited us to their ball at their kingdom. I believe they're trying to find a husband and wife for their son and daughter, Touya and Sakura. The four sisters whispered excitedly to each other. Syaoran just groaned at the announcement.

"All of you will go. Syaoran, I know you don't like this but go for once." Queen Yelan begged. 

"Oh Mother, Can we go and shop for new dresses?" Feimei asked. The Queen nodded. The princesses squealed in delight. Syaoran groaned once more. 'I'm the leader of the clan and I have to go to a ball!' Syaoran thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up tired with every muscle hurting from fighting against the rough waves. She looked at Tomoyo's bed, which was empty. Sakura looked at the desk and Tomoyo was sitting there doing something.

"Tomoyo what are you doing? Sakura asked sleepily. 

"Scenes from yesterday. I'm almost done. We have to go to breakfast in a few, so go dress." Tomoyo said still looking down at what she was drawing. Sakura stood up and stretched then walked over to the desk for the new card. Tomoyo held it up and looked at her. Sakura smiled and took the card. 

Sakura took her charm and transformed it to the staff. She threw up the card as she picked up her staff. The card flew down and Sakura hit it with the staff. Light came for a second and the card was transformed. On the back it was pink and on the front it had the picture of Water. 

"Cool. It's so cool how you can transform it." Tomoyo said still smiling. 

"Tomoyo you've seen me transform it before." Sakura said chuckling. 

"Well it's still cool. Kawaii!" Tomoyo answered. "Well go dress for breakfast!" Sakura went to the closet and picked out a dress and went to the bathroom.

Tomoyo and Sakura rushed down to the dining room. Inside everyone was waiting for the two to start.

"Well Miss Sakura and Miss Tomoyo, may we start breakfast now?" the King asked with humor. Sakura looked at him and blushed and light pink. Mother smiled at her daughter. They all started dinner while discussing the days plan. 

"Sakura would you like to go to the market and buy clothe or a dress?" Father asked. Sakura sighed at the thought of the ball.

"Hmm, clothe, I'm designing a dress for Sakura!" Tomoyo burst with a full mouth. Sakura laughed at Tomoyo. Sakura looked at Father in agreement with Tomoyo. 

"What about you Touya?" Father said turning to his son. Touya shrugged in answer.

"Ahhh, well you could just go with Sakura and see if you like any outfit." Father said. Touya sighed and nodded. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Touya traveled to the market in a carriage. Soon they arrived there and went straight to the cloth shop led by Tomoyo, as Touya just wandered. They looked over the best silk cloth in the shop. They rejected everyone till they came to a pink silk cloth. Tomoyo loved it.

"Sakura what do you think of this one?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura turned around so instead of leaning on the counter she was looking at what was on it.

"It's nice," Sakura said nodding.

"Would the two princesses choose this cloth?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yes we'll take this one. Do you have any blue trim?" Tomoyo said. The shopkeeper turned around and took rolls of ribbon like cloth and put it on the counter. Each roll was a different shade of blue. Tomoyo looked at one and chose a light icy blue and asked the shopkeeper to pack it up.

"Oh Sakura I'm going to design the best dress I could design!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura gave a small smile. Tomoyo just sighed and took the package the shopkeeper handed her.

"The King shall pay for it as soon as he can. Thank you." Sakura said and took Tomoyo by the wrist. 

"Come on let's find Touya." Sakura said. They walked through the streets looking at every shop for Touya. Finally they found Touya in the carriage with a package.

"I presume you found a outfit?" Sakura asked. 

"Yes I did Kaijou, what about you?" He answered. Tomoyo held up the package letting Touya see. They climbed into the carriage. The ride was silent the whole time going home. Tomoyo seemed very excited about making a dress for Sakura. Sakura was still miserable about the ball as Touya is. They soon arrived home. 


	4. Ball Preparations

Hi this is my fourth chapter. I know that in this chapter Meiling doesn't appear much since she usually botherz Syaoran.

Hey if you read the Daughters of the Moon Series, could you tell me the names of the daughters and their powerz so I know whoz who

****

~Chapter Four~

~Ball Preparations~

In the ballroom, servants were there, holding one of the many decorations. There was a dais at the head of the room. At the side were many Chinese chairs. The chairs had many carved out designs that were beautiful. Between each chair was a Chinese square table. The King and Queen had decided to give the ball a Chinese look, and they themselves liked it very much.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Touya had just come back. They saw the ballroom and stood at the door looking in and then touching the Chinese things.

"Kawaii!!" Sakura squealed. She sat in one of the chairs and started fingering the designs on the chairs. They had two dragons with flowers at the side. On the arm of the chair was the same flower.

"Oh this is beautiful!" Tomoyo said. They finished looking and went upstairs to their rooms. Tomoyo took out the long cloth. She got to work on it right away. Just then Sakura noticed Tomoyo didn't have a dress.

"Tomoyo, you don't have a dress!" Sakura said. Tomoyo looked up from the cloth and smiled. She walked over to her closet and took out a dress. It was a traditional Japanese dress. The dress was long and looked like it would cling to Tomoyo's body until it go to the legs, then it would spread out a bit. The sleeves were long wide. There was a sash too. Sakura nodded liking the dress.

"See I have a dress. Yours should be a bit similar." Tomoyo replied. Sakura nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After breakfast the Li family went to the market but Syaoran. Even Meiling went to the village. He stayed home in his room as he looked out the window. A knock came on the door. Syaoran growled unhappily. The door opened without permission Syaoran was about to throw a fit until he saw Eriol. 

"Hi my cute descendent!" Eriol said smiling. Syaoran growled at the greeting. Eriol frowned for a second but had a smile on again.

"So did you see the cardmistress?" Eriol asked sitting down on the bed. Syaoran nodded.

"She has captured nearly all the cards. They don't draw power from me anymore." He said. Syaoran continued looking out the window.

"You've been forced to go to the Kinomoto ball, I heard." Eriol said chuckling. 

"Yes I have. I'll probably meet the cardmistress. How come the cardcaptor isn't a LI? I mean the card were created by you." Syaoran said. Eriol shrugged. Downstairs the door-opened, chatter was heard.

"Syaoran! Come down! We have an outfit for you!" Someone yelled.

"Oh no!" Syaoran groaned. The two boys walked down the stairs and greeted the sisters. They took a package and unfolded the papers. Out of the package came a green traditional Chinese outfit.

"Do I have to wear it?" Syaoran asked. 

"I don't see what's so bad about it." Yelan said. Syaoran gave a sigh and nodded. He took the outfit to his room and dumped it on his bed, then went downstairs.

"Awwww, You didn't wear it!" Faren whined. His other sisters whined too.

"Well you'll see me in it at the ball, sisters." Syaoran said coldly.

"Eriol what about you?" Sheifa asked. 

"I'll see to that. Syaoran will help me with it." He answered getting an elbow softly dug into his ribs. He looked at Syaoran's face and smiled. Syoaran just folded his arms.

"Well be sure to see us in out new dresses." Fuutie said happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Queen Nadeshiko and King Fujitaka walked into the ballroom. They walked around inspecting the work. Servants greeted the couple warmly. They were much liked in their kingdom for their friendly ways. The ballroom had all the Chinese chairs and tables. A servant came bringing a tray of the tea they would serve. The tea was sweet, Crysantheum tea. 

"It's good and sweet, perfect for the young ones. What will you serve it in?" Queen Nadeshiko complimented and asked.

"Queen we'll be serving it in the cup you hold." The servant said politely. Nadeshiko looked at the cup it red with Chinese character that said "luck" and other lovely design." She nodded and put the cup back.

"The ball is tomorrow dear." King Fujitaka said.

"Yes I know, I hope those two will find the one." The Queen said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I doubt it. They are very stubborn especially when it comes to marriage." The King said. The Queen laughed.

"True, all is true." She said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At night after dinner, the sisters ran upstairs to dress and show off their new dresses. Syaoran groaned unhappily as he sat in his chair. The first to come down was Fuutie. She came down in a Chinese dress but a stylish one. It looked like a robe held together at the top by buttons. The buttons went across the chest from the neck to her waist. At the waist was a sash tied so one side fell to thigh. It had a piece of clothe that went around her arms. 

Next was Feimei. She had on a dress that had sleeves that went beyond her hands and hung. It was a dark red dress with a skirt that was the same color and seemed to connect to her top. It was simple. Syaoran was entirely bored and was about to stand up to go to his room. Eriol held him down, and Syaoran sat down sighing. 

Faren came with the traditional Chinese dress. It was red with pink flowers sewn into it. There were buttons like Fuutie's dress. Next Sheifa came. She had decided to wear a Japenese dress. It was like a blue robe that wrapped around Sheifa's figure. It was held by a darker blue obi (sash). 

"Beautiful girls." Mother complimented. Eriol clapped. The girls giggled happily.


	5. The Ball

Hi readers! Anyway in chapter four I tried to describe the dresses I had in mind. But I suck at it. Yea I do. Any ways thanx to ppl who reviewed. I like reviews about my story. Thank you!! Hope you like this chapter. That's one thing a writer likes to hear a reviewer saying I love your story. 

~ Chapter 5~

~ The Ball ~

"Oh Sak-ura!!" came Tomoyo's voice. Sakura knew it was to try on her ball dress. Sakura came out of the bathroom and walked up to Tomoyo. Tomoyo had a grin on her face and a kimono on her arm.

"Time to try it on." Tomoyo said still smiling. Sakura took it and went to the bathroom. She came out in a traditional Japanese kimono. It was the same light pink cloth they had bought. It had a blue obi that wrapped around Sakura's waist with a bow at the back. The dress was bordered by a blue ribbon sewn on. Sakura noticed the kimono was covered by string that outlined cherry blossoms.

"Sakura do you like the kimono?" Tomoyo asked. 

"It must have taken you time to sew these cherry blossoms. Yes I do." Sakura answered. Tomoyo walked over to her dresser and took a blue ribbon. She held it out for Sakura to see. In the middle was a cherry blossom like the ones on her dress except it was colored. Tomoyo took part of Sakura's hair and tied it up leaving the cherry blossom showing. 

"Now you go dress." Sakura said pushing Tomoyo towards the closet to get her kimono. Tomoyo smiled.

"Ok, but don't mess up your dress or hair. You want to look attractive do you not?" Tomoyo said and winked. Sakura stuck out her tongue. Tomoyo giggled and left to dress. Sakura sighed and sat down. Tomoyo finished dressing and doing her hair. Sakura and Tomoyo went down to see to their guests or else

*~*~*~*

I walked through the doors behind my whispering sisters. Eriol poked me to get my attention. I looked at him and he just smiled.

"Come on, relax." Eriol said. How could I? I could already see girls staring, giggling and whispering at us.

"Eriol look at all the girls, how can I relax with them around me." I said. I noticed the ballroom had mostly Chinese furniture instead of Japanese furniture. Good I don't want to sit on pillows on the ground. (A/N- Isn't that how Japanese ppl use to sit. I'm sorry if I got the whole thing wrong. If I did correct me please!) Eriol led me to a seat and sat me down. I glared at him. I couldn't sit through this! Not even for an hour. A servant came by and set two teacups down on the table between us. The servant winked at us and left. 

"I think that was more for you then me." Eriol said laughing.

"Yea Ha ha." I said dully. I took a sip of the tea and it was sweet. Chrysanthemum tea with sugar. 

*~*~*

Touya groaned again for the 20th time. I sipped my tea for the 20th time too. Tomoyo giggled at the same mood, boredom. 

"Lady care to join me and my friends?" A young man said. 

"Sorry but no." I said trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Aw Sakura you rejected again!" Tomoyo whined.

"I'm not the only one Tomoyo." I said looking at Touya reject a beautiful maiden. Tomoyo sighed.

"Hey look at the blue haired boy with glasses." Tomoyo said. I looked up and found the only blue-haired boy in the room. Weird his … aura feels like Clow Reed. The boy looked this way and I looked down at the cup in my hands. 

*~*~*

"Syaoran would that girl have the same aura as the cardmistress?" Eriol said tapping Syaoran. Syaoran looked around not know which girl Eriol was talking about.

"Eriol how am I suppose to know which girl!" Syaoran said grumpily. 

"Try to sense if she's here." Eriol said patiently. Syaoran found the same pink aura of the cardmistress. 

"She's here. Pink aura." Syaoran said looking in the direction he saw the aura. Eriol looked at the girl he had mentioned. He felt the pink aura. 

"Come I think I know who it is." Eriol said standing up. Syaoran stood up too.

"Hello son. Enjoying the ball?" A voice said. Syaoran looked at the voice and saw his Mother.

"Hi Mother, I didn't know you would be here." Syaoran said. 

"Hi Eriol. Come Syaoran I want you to meet Nadeshikos daughter. Nadeshiko was a good friend of mine." Mother said pulling Syaoran behind her. Eriol saw Queen Yelan was leading them to the cardmistress. 

"Don't worry it's the cardmistress she wants you to meet." Eriol whispered. Yelan heard this and smiled. The walked up to the cardmistress and Syaoran felt the aura.

*~*~*

****

Queen Yelan had walked up to me all of a suddenly. I got up and bowed. Queen Yelan smiled at me and pushed a boy in front of her. He had chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Cute he was, but looks wouldn't work on me.

"Sakura meet my son Li Syaoran, Syaoran meet Kinomoto Sakura." Queen Yelan said looking at that Syaoran and me. I noticed Syaoran had an emotionless face and cold eyes. I sure didn't want to be around him when he was angry. 

"Hello Li-kun." I said trying to be nice. I bowed to be respectful. Syaoran gave a quick bow

"Well, I'll leave you to know each other better." Queen Yelan said leaving. I saw the same blue-haired boy next to Syaoran. He smiled at me. I bowed my head at him and he did the same.

"Hello Kinomoto-san, I'm Eriol." The Eriol said. I smiled. Tomoyo smiled happily too.

"Hello Eriol-kun." I said. 

"Hello Eriol-kun and Li-kun, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo said. I looked at her and she was smiling. Eriol and Li-kun bowed their heads. Tomoyo did the same.

"Hello Daidouji-san." Eriol greeted.

"Call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said still smiling. So far Li-kun hasn't said a word since he came over. The only things I knew about him were his name and that he had magic. His green aura was strong but not as strong as Eriol's aura. 

"You ok kaijuu?" Touya said. I looked at him. I forgot he was sitting near us. I nearly yelled hearing him call me kaijuu and in front of other people too! 

"Yes Touya." I said through gritted teeth. 

"So, you are Eriol and you are Li Syaoran, right?" Touya said pointing at the two boys. Syaoran gave a cold glare at Touya. Touya seeing this gave his glare. This lasted for about a minute until Eriol tapped Li-kun. Touya got annoyed and left his seat. I was glad he left. A fight or a glaring fight could have happened.

"Kinomoto-san, you are the cardmistress are you not?" Eriol said. My jaw dropped and I was speechless. Syaoran glared at Eriol. 

'Who are you?" I asked returning from my shock.

"A descendent of Clow Reed." Syaoran said speaking for the first time. I looked at him. He had cold eyes. 

"But he has magic too." I said wanting to know whom Eriol was. 

*~*~*

I looked at Sakura Kinomoto. She indeed had magic as strong as Eriol's. She was a beautiful girl, with her auburn hair and emerald green eyes. 

"Well, I'm the half reincarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol said.

"You mean you're the reincarnation of the one who made the Clow Cards?" The Tomoyo Daidouji said. So she knew about the Clow Cards. Eriol didn't look surprised. He must have been reading minds again.

"Yes I am. You know about them?" Eriol said. His aura showed he was interested in the girl. Daidouji-san nodded.

"Yes, I know Sakura is the cardmistress and know she captures these cards." Tomoyo answered. I felt Mother's aura come near. I looked around and saw her walking here with another lady. 

"Hi Syaoran, having fun?" Mother asked. She saw I wasn't interested. Kinomoto smiled and waved at the two ladies.

"Hi Mother!" Kinomoto said. So the purple-haired lady was Kinomoto-San's mother. The lady smiled at Kinomoto.

"Syaoran Eriol meet Queen Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother." Mother said. I bowed my head.

"Hello Queen Nadeshiko." I said politely. 

"Hi Queen Nadeshiko. A pleasure to meet you." Eriol said smiling like always.

"Hello Syaoran and Eriol. I hope you will like your stay here." Nadeshiko stated. Stay, what stay? Mother didn't say about staying here.

"Mother what does she mean by stay?" I asked trying to be polite as I can.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Nadeshiko has offered us to stay here awhile and I accepted. Something wrong?" Mother said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh that's fine with us Aunt." Eriol said. I glared at Eriol. Then I saw Sakura was shocked too. 

"Sakura I was hoping this was a surprise for you and Tomoyo. Now you'll have some peers to spend time with. I hope you don't mind." Queen Nadeshiko said looking at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Oh I believe it's fine with me and Sakura." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo and Eriol sure are going to enjoy this. They both agree with this stay. 

"Very well." I said hearing another voice. I looked at Sakura. She just smiled. Syaoran looked away sighing.


	6. Other Princes

****

A/N: Hi readers. I only got one review, which is quite bad. Is my story that bad? If it is how come new people never come and read it. I thank the ones who have read it and liked my story. Continue reading please. ****

~ Chapter 6 ~

~ Other Princes ~

"Princess wake up! Queen Nadeshiko and King Fujitaka wishes to see you and you have to eat breakfast." A voice said. Sakura felt herself being shaken but her eyes refused to wake.

"Mmm, ok, ok, ok." Sakura said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Luna in front of her. Luna seeing Sakura awake went to the closet and took out a dress. Sakura got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She came out and put on the dress.

"You're going to be late." Luna said as she gave Sakura a clip. Sakura clipped her top layer of hair and left the room.

She came down and saw the whole Li family and hers waiting. Syaoran had an annoyed face, while the others all had smiles.

"As usual Sakura is late." Fujitaka said. Sakura blushed. 

"Ohayo." Sakura said looking at the only seat next to Mother and across Syaoran. 

"Come Sakura and sit here." Nadeshiko said pointing to the seat next to her.

"Hai." Sakura answered. She sat down and faced Syaoran. Syaoran looked away still annoyed. 

"Please eat." Fujitaka urged as the servants bought in breakfast. The two families ate and talked at the same time.

"Ohayo Sakura, I'm Sheifa." A girl with same chocolate brown hair said. 

"And I'm Fuutie."

"And Feimei."

"And Fanren." Three other girls greeted. Sakura smiled at all of them and bowed her head.

"Ohayo Sheifa, Fuutie, Feimei, and Fanren." Sakura said. Sakura remembered Eriol. 'I thought he was staying here too.' Sakura thought.

"Mother wasn't Eriol staying here too?" Sakura asked Nadeshiko. 

"Umm, yes, I think he's in his room." Nadeshiko answered smiling. Sakura continued eating breakfast. She saw that Syaoran still had an emotionless face. 'He's probably always like that.' Sakura thought. Syaoran saw Sakura looking at him, he looked up and glared at her. She looked at her breakfast and started eating again. 

"Sakura dear, The prince of Akita is coming today to see you." Nadeshiko said calmly. Sakura looked up shocked. 

"What Mother?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes another prince, sorry dear." Nadeshiko said. ' Day already ruined!' Sakura thought miserably. Syaoran smirked at what feeling the aura showed. 

*~*~*~*

"The Prince of Akita arrives!" A guard announced. Sakura was in the garden waiting for the prince. The prince walked in formally dressed, with a grin on his face. He had heard of Sakura's beauty and wished to see it himself. Sakura was sitting on a bench with a blue kimono on. She was looking down not wanting to see the prince's face. 

"Konnichiwa, I am Tsakuru Akita of the Akita Kingdom." The prince said bowing to Sakura. Sakura stood up and bowed in return.

"Konnichiwa Akita-kun, I am Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said. The prince frowned for a moment, because Sakura wouldn't look up.

"Ah you must be Tsakuru Akita." Nadeshiko said walking towards the two. 

"Yes I am, and you must be Queen Nadeshiko, Konnichiwa." Tsakuru greeted. Nadeshiko smiled. She looked at the porch from the side of her eye and saw Yelan and Syaoran there. She smiled even more.

"Would you like to have a picnic here with Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked. 

"Yes I would love too." Tsakuru said smiling. Sakura gave a barely audible sigh.

*~*~*~*

Mother led me to the porch. She had suddenly said she wanted to talk to me on the porch. I stepped next to her and looked at the garden in front of me. I saw Nadeshiko, Sakura, and some other guy standing there.

"Why look, Sakura has another admirer." Mother said smiling. I looked at the prince. No magic and probably was spoiled. Sakura looked at the floor. Her aura showed that she was miserable. Sakura still looked beautiful though. Syaoran don't you dare fall for her! Servants were coming out with food and a blanket. A picnic? 

"Are they having a picnic?" I asked. Mother smiled and looked at me

"I believe so. Why?" She asked.

"Nothing Mother." I said sitting on the stairs.

"Well I have something to do, bye." She said and walked away. What is wrong with her? She suddenly says she wants to talk to me and then leaves. I looked at Sakura and saw she was leaning over and touching the boy's hair. The boy was grinning crazily yet evilly too. Sakura's aura was no longer miserable but happy. Was she happy with that spoiled boy?

*~*~*~*

The prince was busy talking his head off, while I was bored to death. I tried to look interested about his "hunting trips." I saw an ant come by. I picked it up not squeezing it. I held it in my closed palm leaving space so he won't be squished. I saw another one and took it too. I looked at Tsakuru; he was busy showing the size of some poor animal.

"Why Tsakuru you have a leaf on you head, here let me get it off you." I said. He stopped talking and leaned forward. I leaned forward to kneeling to get higher. I pretended to take something out while dropping the two ants in his black hair. 

"It's off." I said sitting down again.

"Thank you Sakura." He said warmly. I was disgusted at how he called me Sakura. He continued talking while I drank my tea. Once in a while he would scratch his head again and again. The ants were doing a perfect job. I tried not to laugh while he would scratch continually. Then one of the ants climbed down his bangs and onto his face. It continued crawling until it came onto his nose. He saw it and screamed in shock. I laughed out loud as he tried to get the ant of his nose. The ant came on his and he tried to put it on his other hand. Then he rubbed his hand in the grass. He looked at his hand and found a piece of the ant on his finger. He flicked it and glared at me. I tried not to laugh.

"Gross, princess. That was immature." He spat at me. He stood up and walked out of the garden. I laughed again then heard footsteps on the grass. I looked up and saw Syaoran's stern face. But this time there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Good way to get rid of a prince. But it'll work better on a girl. They panic and scream more." He said to me.

"Well he's gone." I said. He shrugged and walked away. Nadeshiko and Yelan stood on the porch as they saw what Sakura did. They tried to keep from laughing about the trick pulled on Prince Tsakuru. 

*~*~*

Dinner was the same as breakfast. Sakura looked at Syaoran's emotionless face. 'How emotionless is he?' Sakura thought. Syaoran felt eyes but didn't look up.

"Oh Sakura another guest tomorrow. The guest is Prince Hikoshu of the Morioka Kingdom. He'll be here in the afternoon for lunch." Nadeshiko informed. Sakura sighed.

"How come Touya doesn't have to see any princess?" Sakura asked.

"I believe Hikoshu's sister Tomoka is coming to see Touya too. So it's fair tomorrow." Nadeshiko said with her finger on her lips. Sakura sighed again. Syaoran finally looked up from his dinner. Sakura's aura showed misery again. Syaoran gave a tiny smirk and went back to dinner.


	7. Prince and Princess Morioka

Tricky Princess

By: Sammi

Chapter 7

Prince and Princess Morioka 

Lunch came soon which means the prince arrives. Sakura waited patiently at a stone table. Servants stood near by, ready to serve.

"Prince Hikoshu arrives!" A guard yelled out. Sakura sat up instead of laying her head on her hands. A teenager of Sakura's age walked up the small stairs to stand across Sakura. He bowed respectfully. Sakura stood up and bowed back.

"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san. I am Hikoshu Morioka, but call me Hikoshu." Hikoshu said quietly. Sakura knew that this prince wouldn't be like the others. She smiled at his politeness.

"Konnichiwa Hikoshu. Please call me Sakura too." Sakura said giving him a smile. Hikoshu seeing Sakura's friendliness smiled too (who could resist Sakura. ^_^). 

*~*~*

Syaoran walked slowly behind Meiling. They were walking through the large garden in the Kinomoto's palace.

"Where are we going Meiling?" Syaoran asked impatiently. Meiling shrugged but kept walking. Syaoran heard talking near, then a laugh. He felt Sakura's gentle aura near. They came to where Sakura and Hikoshu were sitting.

"Konnichiwa Meiling-san Ohayo Li-san!" Sakura said. Meiling waved happily.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san and this is?" Meiling said looking at the prince.

"Konnichiwa, I am Hikoshu Morioka." Hikoshu said. He stood up and bowed. Meiling bowed back.

"I'm Meiling and this is my cousin Syaoran Li." Meiling introduced. Syaoran said nothing but looked. Meiling looked around and saw a tiny pond.

"We won't bother you now. Syaoran look a pond." Meiling said. She took Syaoran by the hand and ran towards the pond. She sat herself and Syaoran so they had a view of Sakura and Hikoshu. Meiling could tell that Sakura was genuinely happy with this prince. '_Sakura being happy with another man should trigger some jealousy in Syaoran._' Meiling thought. Meiling looked at Syaoran and he was looking at Sakura. '_Good, he's looking!_' She thought.

*~*~*

I looked at Sakura. She was so happy with this Hikoshu prince. The prince would say something and Sakura would giggle. Wish she would give me a smile or giggle like that. I sighed. What do you mean Syaoran Li? You are not a mushy kid so don't fall for Sakura Kinomoto!

"Syaoran what are you sighing about?" Meiling asked looking at me. I felt some heat in my cheeks.

"Umm nothing Meiling." I said trying not to blush. Meiling giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked glaring.

"Your face. It's red. You're thinking about Sakura Kinomoto!" Meiling said. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. I felt even more heat in my cheeks

"N-No! I'm not going to fall for Kinomoto!" I said. I stood up ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Meiling asked innocently.

"Come on let's go!" I growled. Meiling sighed and stood up. Then she started ginning again.

"You can't stand seeing Sakura with another man, so you're leaving!" Meiling teased. I glared at her. Which made her giggle more. Was that the truth leaving because I can't stand seeing Sakura with another guy? No way!

*~~*~~*

Touya sat on the stairs that led to the second floor of the palace. He threw a rice bag up and down doing different tricks as well. A snicker was heard from the bottom of the stairs. Touya looked down and saw the Li kid. 

"What do you want Li?" he asked.

"Is that all you can do Kinomoto??" Syaoran said, he was clearly asking for a competition with Touya. Touya growled and went down. 

"Fine we'll compete to see who's better. You win if the other can't come up with any more tricks." Touya said.

"Done. Lets play in the garden. More room," Syaoran said and walked away toward the garden. Touya followed. 

Touya started first. He took the rice bag threw it up into the clapped twice and caught the bag on the back of his hand. They were going to start easy. Syaoran took the bag threw it up clapped and caught right on his ankle. Touya threw is clapped his hands slapped his ankle and thighs turned around and caught it. Syaoran threw it, back flipped, and caught it. They played and played the tricks getting even more complicated. Then they heard clapping. They turned around a found a girl watching them.

"Cool! I didn't think I would see two princes today!" She said excitedly. 

"You wish," Syaoran muttered and walked past her back into the palace. They girl folded her arms but then smiled again. 

"Konnichiwa I'm Tomoka and you must be Touya Kinomoto," she said. The sound of chatter came and the Li sisters entered. When they saw Tomoka they practically ran toward her.

"Konnichiwa Tomoka-san, I'm Fanren and these are my sisters Feimei, Sheifa, and Fuutie," Fanren introduced. Tomoka stood there shocked from the sudden introduction. Then she looked at Touya.

"Oh my god you are such a womanizer!" She cried out. Touya stood there shocked, his mouth opening and closing trying to say something. He looked like a fish. The sisters laughed.

"No we're just visiting our mother's old friend, and he just happens to be the son." Fuutie said still laughing. "Well have fun, we'll leave you two now." They walked away laughing.

"Oh I'm awfully sorry." She said blushing. Touya said nothing. Then Tomoka gasped. 

"Oh isn't his sweet you set up a picnic for us!" she exclaimed. Touya once again stood there shocked. 

"I am gonna kill those four," Touya muttered to himself. He stomped after the excited Tomoka. 

*~~*~~*

I sat down waiting for Sakura to come to eat dinner. She was once again late. She ran in and greeted everyone. Then came and sat next to me.

"How was Prince Hikoshu?" I asked. Sakura looked at me and smiled.

"Oh Mother! Well I liked him better than that Prince Tsakuru." She answered. I looked at Syaoran; he was looking down at his bowl. 

"He had a sense of humor, was caring and nice." Sakura said. She really liked this prince. Syaoran looked up at Sakura then looked at his plate again.

"Well there's another prince tomorrow." I said. Sakura dropped her head anime style

*~~*~~*

In the morning Sakura waited at the gate of her kingdom for the new prince. Nadeshiko said he came from the Sendai kingdom. Soon Sakura saw a carriage come up the path.

"Prince Atsu of the Sendai Kingdom arrives!" A guard announced. A boy in his teens came out wearing a blue silk shirt and black pants came out of the carriage. Sakura already didn't like how he looked. He may have been good-looking, but his face didn't show any good. '_He looks like a hentai._' Sakura thought. The teen came up to Sakura and bowed with a smirk on his face. Sakura bowed back.

"Ohayo Prince Atsu, I am Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said. Atsu just smirked at her. Sakura ignored his rudeness.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Sakura asked. Atsu looked around the palace. A forest surrounded the palace.

"In the forest?" Atsu asked. 

"Hai." Sakura said. Atsu held out a hand in front of him. Sakura walked past him and up to the gate. Atsu smiled and followed.

*~*~*

I felt really uncomfortable with Atsu walking alone. He asked me if I had a beau and many other questions.

"Sakura how many men have you seen already?" Atsu asked. 

"Um I don't know." I answered. He moved a bit closer and I moved a bit farther. Atsu scowled but only for a second. Sakura heard some voices ahead. She walked ahead and came to a clearing. She saw Syaoran chasing a laughing Meiling. Atsu ran to catch up with Sakura. He came a slipped his arm around her waist. He smiled at his success. Sakura pulled away and looked at him disgusted.

"Don't do that!" I hissed. Atsu looked mad.

"And why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because I am not close to you in any way." I said angrily. Syaoran stopped because he felt Sakura's pink aura. He looked around and spotted Sakura with another man. 

"What's the matter Xiolang?" Meiling said as she stopped. She looked at Sakura too and saw she was angry. She and Syaoran had rarely seen Sakura angry.

"Come let's see what's wrong." Meiling said pulling Syaoran. 

"I can do what I want!" the man said. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" Meiling asked. I looked to my side and saw Meiling. I was relieved to see someone I knew.

"He tried to put his arm around me, when I didn't want him too." I said, looking angrily at Atsu. 

"Oh and I suppose I'm not attractive to you!" Atsu protested. Meiling snorted at his statement. Atsu glared at her. 

"Come on Meiling, Syaoran let's leave." I said, going to Meiling. Atsu followed behind them. He then walked up to be next to me. He took me hand and whispered something.

"I know you want me." He whispered. I looked disgustedly at him.

"Leave her alone!' Syaoran said. I looked up surprised to see Syaoran stick up for me. 

"And why should I? Who are you to speak to me like that?" Atsu retorted. Meiling looked surprised but her eyes sparkled happily. 

"Because she doesn't want you too. It's what people call harassment." Syaoran said giving him a glare. Atsu growled unhappily.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat with no brains." Syaoran said coolly. Meiling still was smiling. 

"And I supposed you're better then me." Atsu growled.

"Of course he is, that's why Sakura likes him better." Meiling said smiling. Syaoran and I both blushed.

"Yeah so. Who's he? He's nothing but a mere boy with nothing." Atsu said. 

"He could beat you up right here." Meiling said.

"Meiling, I'll get in trouble, you know who I am." Syaoran said. I just stood there watching the conversation going on. Meiling was smiling.

"Oh really. Look he's afraid to get into trouble. I challenge you to a fight!" Atsu declared. I know what a good fighter he was. I didn't want anybody to get hurt well, maybe Atsu should get hurt.

"I wouldn't do that." I said quietly. Atsu looked at me and just smiled. Atsu went into a stance. Syaoran sighed but took a stance too. Atsu charged at Syaoran ready to punch him in the chest.

"Ladies first." Syaoran said when Atsu charged. He moved aside quickly and tripped Atsu with his leg. Atsu fell and quickly got up.

"Oh you'll pay for that." Atsu said angrily. He went up to Syaoran and tried kick Syaoran in the head. Syaoran ducked and punched Atsu in the stomach in one quick move. He then tripped Atsu again so that Atsu fell holding his stomach.

"Ok you win." Atsu said reluctantly. Oh that must have been a hard punch. Meiling was very happy.

"Syaoran that was the first time you fought to protect a girl. You never even fought for me." Meiling squealed. Syaoran and I blushed together again. Atsu stood up and walked off muttering about getting in trouble. 

"Meiling he asked for it so it's not my fault. Mother is going to punish me for this." Syaoran muttered.

"Thank you Syaoran and sorry." I said looking at the ground. 

"Yea your welcome." Syaoran said and walked off.

"Syaoran you won't get in trouble with Auntie." Meiling yelled to him. 

*~*~*

"Meiling how did the three incidents go?" Queen Yelan asked. Queen Nadeshiko, Queen Yelan, and Meiling were sitting in Yelan's room. 

"Oh the second time Syaoran was blushing about something, the third time Syaoran fought Atsu because he harassed Sakura." Meiling said excitedly. Nadeshiko and Yelan frowned.

"He harassed Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked, in shock.

"What happened to Atsu?" Yelan asked. 

"Well he probably have a bruise on his stomach and back, because Syaoran tripped him two times and punched him in the stomach." Meiling said. Nadeshiko nodded.

"Nadeshiko I think this is working, Syaoran is doing more for Sakura." Yelan said. '_More than I imagined._' She thought. 

"Yes I believe so too. Come dinner time is near." Nadeshiko said.


	8. Chapter 8err I forgot the title so just ...

Hi!! Sorry if I took long to upload my chapter. But thanks to:

Someone who read the daughters of the moon: thanks for telling me.

Midnight Moonlight: Thanks for the suggestion, it's a good one. I'll think on it.

Danielle Ngo; I never had a reviewer who wrote that much and all the same words.

Blue-Star-118: There's gonna be more!

Hootie Fairy: You're so "slow". And I know where your go to school too!

GinnyDoll: Thank you I know I took too long

Lady Dark Angel: Trust me there is more

Kan-Chan: Thanks for the suggestion

SakurasBubbles: I know I will

Littleangel9801: It's out now

ChibiSakuraSyaoran: Sorry but I'm not fluent in Japanese, so what does sugoi mean?

Moonlight Star: I will.

Kat C: Are you still reading?

Sakura Fairy Angel: Thanks but are you still reading or are you one of the unknown reviewers

SEP: Thanks funny email address

KawaiiStarbright: Thanks Lauren I know I haven't been a MSI for long but I'll be back.

Sammy: I will

Karen: You're my first reviewer!!

Chapter 8

Syaoran and Sakura

Sakura walked through the palace in boredom until she bumped into Syaoran. Syaoran was bored too and decided to explore the palace, until he bumped into Sakura.

"Oh it's you." Syaoran said. Sakura didn't like the way he said it but ignored it.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun." Sakura greeted. 

"Ohayo." Syaoran said simply. Sakura heard footsteps come down the stairs. She looked up and saw Nadeshiko.

"Ohayo Mother." Sakura said and gave a smile. Nadeshiko smiled back. 

"Ohayo to you too Sakura. Oh you're here too Syaoran. Nadeshiko's eyes had a mischievous glint to it.

"Ohayo Aunt Nadeshiko." Syaoran said, 

"Oh good, I need you two to do a favor for me please." Nadeshiko said.

"Of course, I'll do whatever the favor is." Sakura answered. Nadeshiko looked at Syaoran waiting for his answer. Syaoran didn't really want to work with Sakura. He had been feeling somewhat uncomfortable around her.

"Um I suppose I'll do it." Syaoran mumbled. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Good then. I just need you to go to the market and buy cloth for something." Nadeshiko said waving her hand. 

"Any specific kind?" Sakura asked.

"No. I trust your taste." Nadeshiko said and then walked off. 

"Well let's go then." Sakura said. Syaoran walked off toward the door. Sakura followed. Queen Nadeshiko smiled a very sly one too. 

*~*~*

Syaoran and Sakura walked down the busy streets. They tried to be careful not to bump into each other or anybody else. They came to a store that sold different cloths. Syaoran looked around and Sakura looked around in different places. 

"How about this Sakura?" Syaoran asked holding up a roll of silk cloth. Sakura walked over and had to look over his shoulder since the sides were occupied. Sakura saw a green cloth with sewn flowers. Suddenly Sakura was pushed and she was pushed into Sakura. Sakura's lips ended on Syaoran's cheeks. Sakura quickly pulled away blushing. Syaoran looked up shocked and blushing. Sakura brought her hands up to her lips. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other blushing a bright crimson. 

"I-I'm so-rry." Sakura said fumbling with her words. Syaoran nodded absently. 

*~*~*

I felt somebody's lips on me. I then realized it was Sakura's lips! I felt my cheeks blush. Sakura pulled away quickly. I liked the feeling to my surprise. It felt warm and tingly. 

"I-I'm so-rry." Sakura said fumbling. She was blushing too. She stood a few feet away from me looking down. She was beautiful with her auburn hair and emerald eyes. Was I falling for her? 

*~*~*

Sakura and Syaoran walked slowly down the street back to the Kinomoto palace. Sakura sneaked a look at Syaoran. He was looking down with his arms behind him. His unruly hair hung over his eyes. Sakura had to admit he was kawaii. Sakura held the cloth in her arms thinking about the incident. She felt a rock in front of her foot and nearly fell. Syaoran saw this and placed his arm in front of Sakura, preventing her from falling. Sakura landed on Syaoran's strong arm. She noticed she hadn't touched the floor. She opened her eyes and saw she was leaning on Syaoran's arm. Sakura stood up right away. Syaoran lowered his arms and looked down. Sakura looked down blushing crimson.

"Arigatou Syaoran." Sakura said still blushing. Syaoran picked up the rolls of cloth and turned to Sakura.

"Your welcome Sakura. Be careful next time." He said and walked on. Sakura walked on with an empty load for Syaoran was carrying all the rolls. The two walked on until they heard a rustle in the bushes. Sakura was ready to fight whatever came out. A yellow bear came out surprising Sakura.

"Kero!" Sakura gasped. The bear came out flying. He had the body of a bear and the tail of a lion with cute little wings. 

"You mean Keroberus?" Syaoran asked in disbelief. Kero looked unhappily at Syaoran.

"Yes you have a problem with that gaki?" Kero asked. Syaoran laughed for the first time ever.

"You can't be! Is this your true form a plaything, a stuffed bear!" Syaoran asked still laughing. Kero gritted his teeth.

"Sakura do you feel it?" Kero said still fuming. Sakura concentrated and felt a card. Sakura nodded. She pulled out her necklace and transformed it into the staff. 

"Wait you're the cardcaptor!" Syaoran said in shock. 

"Well you do have magic don't you? Didn't you feel my aura?" Sakura asked looking at him. Syaoran had a confused look on his face.

"I-." He began then stopped. Suddenly an icy cold wind came by. The ground was covered in ice. The chilly wind came and gone. Sakura shivered. Sakura took out a card and held it out in front of her. While Sakura did that, Syaoran readied his sword. He stood in a fighting stance. Sakura threw the card up and brought her staff up as well. As the card came down she hit it with her staff.

"Shield! Protect Syaoran and me!" Sakura yelled. Two bubbles enclosed the two. Syaoran looked around at the pink bubble that was around him. He went back to his stance. 

"Kero?" Sakura said looking around for the guardian. Kero came shivering.

"It's-s c-cold!" Kero chattered. Sakura grabbed him and started warming him. 

"Hot milk and chocolate chip cookies will warm me right up!" Kero said. Syaoran was still watching for anything that was dangerous. His looked at Sakura for a moment. She was cuddling Kero, who was trying to get out of her cuddling. 

Needles of ice came flying towards Sakura. Sakura caught off guard fell but was unharmed. Syaoran jumped to her side. Sakura got up slowly on her elbows and looked around. Kero flew around Sakura. A girl came out of the forest on the side of the road. She had tumbling locks of blue hair. Her skin was pale but she was beautiful. She seemed very fragile. 

"Icy." Kero said determinedly. Sakura nodded in agreement. She pulled out her card for Fiery. Sakura threw the card up and hit it with her staff too. Fiery came out waiting for orders from Sakura.

"Attack Icy!" Sakura said. Fiery nodded and flew towards Icy. Fiery enwrapped herself around Icy. Icy was now defenseless to the heat of Fiery. Sakura created a new card.

"Icy return to your destined form!" Sakura shouted. Icy seemed to be sucked into the card with Fiery. When Icy and Fiery were gone Sakura sighed.

"Well done Sakura. I would say you captured nearly all the cards." Kero said. "And you baka didn't you sense Sakura's aura? I think it's strong."

"Well Eriol told me about this but I couldn't believe that a girl who isn't a Li is the cardcaptor." Syaoran said sheepishly. Sakura and Kero caught him off guard. 

"Well the cardcaptor is me." Sakura said and started walking home.


	9. Marriage

My Christmas was boring. Hope yours was great. Thanks for reading my story. How long do you think it'll take to get my review number up to three digits?

Tricky Princess

By Sammy

Chapter 9

Tomoyo and Eriol Meet

Tomoyo walked through the halls looking for Sakura. She opened the door to Sakura's room finding no one. She continued walking till she came to the library. She opened the door and did find somebody. But it wasn't Sakura. A blue haired boy sat at the table bent over a book. He suddenly looked up right at Tomoyo. Tomoyo blushed slightly. He was a very handsome boy with glasses. 

"Oh …I'm sorry for interrupting." Tomoyo said.

"No, you didn't interrupt. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Do you know Sakura? Have you seen Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, feeling very foolish asking a stranger who probably didn't even know Sakura.

"No I didn't." He answered. Tomoyo tilted her head. 

"You know Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Do you know Syaoran?" He asked.

"Yes, isn't he staying here for now?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes he is, I'm his cousin. I'm Eriol." Eriol said introducing himself.

"I'm Tomoyo. Glad to meet you." Tomoyo greeted. Eriol right now was absorbed into Tomoyo's beauty. Tomoyo couldn't believe such a handsome boy was in the same palace and she didn't know. '_Wait till I tell Sakura.'_ Tomoyo thought.

"Have you seen Syaoran by the way?" Eriol asked.

"No I'm afraid not. Maybe Sakura and Syaoran went out together somewhere." Tomoyo suggested. '_Syaoran and another girl? No it can't be. But Syaoran just might be.' _Eriol thought.

"Let's go look for them." Eriol said.

"Yes I suppose." Tomoyo said. Eriol stood up from where he was sitting. Eriol could sense Syaoran's aura nearby, and the warm pink aura.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura and Syaoran walked a few feet apart from each other. Syaoran was deep in his thoughts while Sakura was talking to Kero. Kero was sitting on her shoulder complaining about empty stomachs.

"I'm dying! Help me! I NEED FOOD!" Kero yelled. He lay on Sakura's shoulder playing dead. A complaint came from where Syaoran was. 

"OW!" A voice said.

"Oh Hi Tomoyo." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked up to see Sakura. Eriol was next to her quietly laughing. 

"Need a hand?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her and blushed suddenly. He quickly got up.

"Guess not." Sakura said. Eriol was still laughing.

"Somebody is all cherry red!" Eriol said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Shut up." Syaoran muttered. He sulked ahead. Eriol followed him still laughing.

"Who's he?" Tomoyo asked.

"Syaoran Li." Sakura asked.

"He's cute." Tomoyo said plainly. Sakura and Tomoyo walked behind the two boys. Sakura giggled at what Tomoyo said.

"Well what about the boy you were with?" Sakura teased.

"Oh he's Eriol, Syaoran's cousin." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled.

"You must know him really well." Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed a bright crimson color.

"Tomoyo, Sakura! Hurry up!" Eriol yelled back to them. Sakura giggled as Tomoyo blushed. Sakura and Tomoyo walked faster to catch up. Syaoran's cheeks were ruddy and Eriol and a dashing smile plastered on his face. Sakura looked at them curiously.

"Why is he red?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo started giggling. Syaoran blushed even more. 

"Nothing really." Eriol said. 

"Sakura can't we go home and EAT!!!?" Kero whined.

"Wait we're almost home." Sakura answered playfully. 

They arrived at the palace and entered giggling and laughing. Meiling came skidding down with an excited face. See them laughing meant a good thing. 

"How was everything?" Meiling asked.

"Oh everything was alright." Eriol answered. Meiling looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, they both looked satisfied.

"Well you're just in time for supper." Meiling said. They walked off to their rooms first. As Meiling waited for them, she felt a feeling she thought she had gotten over. But now it was back. She was jealous, jealous of Sakura. She often heard compliments on her beauty but Sakura's beauty was hard to beat. Sakura made Syaoran happy. Sakura never knew that Syaoran used to be her betrothed. Meiling could remember the day that her Mother and Father announced her betrothal. She was proud that she was marrying such an important person. The leader of the most powerful and wealthy family was to be her husband. She wanted to keep Syaoran to herself. She was greedy and realized that after Syaoran's many rejections. She called the marriage off. She preferred Syaoran as her cousin, especially since Syaoran rejected her. She shook the thoughts off as the others came down. 

"Come Meiling, let's go eat, I'm starving." Sakura said as she grabbed Meiling. Meiling walked beside Sakura to the dining room. There, Yelan and Nadeshiko were waiting.

"…can't wait!" A phrase from their conversation came. 

"Aunt Yelan and Nadeshiko." Meiling called. They looked up.

"Oh you little mice, I could barely hear you come in." Nadeshiko said, surprised. Syaoran ignored that and walked into the dining room taking his seat. The others followed him to their seats. 

"Start lunch!" Nadeshiko said to the nearby servant. Syaoran barely heard that comment for he was deep in his thoughts. He felt stupid. His reaction, to Sakura's powers was stupid. Of course he knew Sakura was the cardcaptor, he just ignored it. He could feel Yelan's aura. He felt Eriol's aura. He felt Nadeshiko's aura too. So she has her powers too. Last of all he felt Sakura's pink gentle aura. 

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" somebody called. He snapped up and looked at Sakura.

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's time to eat." Sakura said giggling at the state he was in before. He looked as if he was in a trance. Syaoran saw that there was a bowl of rice placed in front of him. There were other plates on the table.

"Mother, where is Touya and Father?" Sakura asked. 

"They had their own business to tend to." Nadeshiko answered. Nadeshiko watched Syaoran. He didn't seem like himself today. He seemed even quieter then the other days even though he barely talked at other eating times. His aura was calmer and a little troubled. She looked past him and at the rest of his family. Yelan was the last person sitting on the left side of the table. To her right there was only Sakura. Sakura's aura was as usual, merry. 

"So how was your day everyone?" Yelan asked. 

"Oh it was great." Eriol answered. 

"And you Meiling?" Yelan asked again. 

"It was cheery." Meiling answered. Yelan noticed every magical person in the room was troubled by something. Their troubles all had to do with love. Yelan saw the advantages and the disadvantages of it. She shrugged the worry off and continued eating. 

After lunch everyone retreated to his or her rooms. Yelan and Nadeshiko went to the garden where they sat around the tiny stone table on the stone round seats. 

Sakura lay down on her bed going through the current events. Her kimono bothered her for some reason even though she wore it everyday. She changed into her sleeping clothes to feel better. She returned to her bed. Before she knew it she fell into her dreams sleeping easily.

Tomoyo sat on her bed looking at the room that was specially reserved for her, since she visited Sakura so much. Eriol popped into her head. She knew she was falling for the young man. His blue hair, his deep intelligent eyes, and his calm voice came into her mind as well. She let herself daydream about Eriol.

Eriol was about in the same state as Tomoyo except he thought about Tomoyo. Her long hair, with the innocent amethyst eyes, and the sweet face stayed in his mind. He couldn't believe he was falling for her. He, the reincarnated Clow Reed was falling in love. Plus she was practically family. He was Sakura's half father so Tomoyo was kind of like his niece. But who cares you would see two cousins marry. Just like Syaoran and Meiling until Meiling called it off. He too fell into his thoughts on love.

Syaoran was roaming the gardens instead. His sword was at his side. He had decided to practice. He didn't know where the others were and didn't care. His thoughts hopped to today in the market with Sakura. She had kissed him on the cheeks. Was it an accident or purposely done? He should have yelled at her for that act but he was so shocked. There was something that seemed to want to pop out and say something, a feeling that he didn't know or felt before. It bothered him a lot. He came to a perfect spot to practice. He pulled out his sword and went into a stance. He was off in a second. Slashing the air with his knife. His skill was clearly shown. It also showed the years of practice that he went through. He leaped and slashed the air. He wasn't tiring yet. He was still full of emotion he wanted to get rid of. Finally he was tired and sat down the sword still in his hand. 

A man walked up to Syaoran and bowed.

"Prince Li, The great Kinomoto King and Queen wishes to see you in the main room." He said with a clear voice. Syoran sheathed his sword and followed the butler. He had his usual face, a cold look. 

In the main room, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yelan, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko were all there. Everyone but Yelan bowed respectfully. Syaoran bowed too. 

"We have news from the Morioka kingdom. They have requested Sakura's hand in marriage."


	10. Chapter 10

Tricky Princess

By Sammy

Chapter 10

Marriage

Fujitaka announced, his voice showed that he was unsure about this. Nadeshiko and Yelan seemed disappointed. 

"But ~" Meiling started but decided to shut up. They all looked at Sakura who was shocked, angry, and unsure at the same time. 

"Which prince was that?" Sakura asked. Sakura hoped it wasn't that perverted Atsu. But she didn't care for she was going to deny all these marriage requests.

"Prince Hikoshu Morioka." Nadeshiko answered sadly. Sakura thought this over. When she had met him, he was far by the nicest and most respectful of the three princes. 

"Please excuse me, I wish to return to my room." Sakura announced and left. 

"Excuse me too." Tomoyo said, respectfully and left running after Sakura. Surprisingly, Sakura wasn't having a tantrum when she reached her room. She laid down on her bed, face down.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said, as if just asking her name would cause Sakura to throw a tantrum.

"I don't know what I want to do! When I met him, he was nice and all, but…I really don't want to marry. I really don't know much about this Morioka prince. He could have just been pretending after all." Sakura said quickly, ending breathlessly. 

"Do you think you should marry Hikoshu Morioka so soon?" Tomoyo asked.

"No! I barely know him Tomoyo!" Sakura said, exasperated.

"Then don't." Tomoyo said softly. 

King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko, and Yelan sat in the library. Fujitaka sat there thinking, his head laying on his hand. Nadeshiko and Yelan were talking to each other, almost forgetting Fujitaka was there.

"Have you seen how much time Sakura and Syaoran is together?" Yelan. 

"No not too much time. Syoaran still has a cold attitude to everyone, but I do admit he's not as cold as before." Fujitaka said sleepily.

"Fujitaka, please cancel the marriage!" Nadeshiko begged. She stared at Fujitaka with a desperate yet adorable face. 

"At least let them meet again, Nadeshiko. She might want it, if she doesn't then fine, we'll let her find her own husband." Fujitaka answered. 

"Go to sleep dear. You look awfully tired." Nadeshiko said. Fujitaka nodded and tried to stifle a loud yawn. He stood up and walked toward the door. 

"Do you still believe that Sakura's and Syaoran's destiny is marry each other?" Nadeshiko asked Yelan.

"Syaoran needs a kind spirit around him, like Sakura. It might not be their destiny to marry, but Syaoran needs a person like her around, even if she's a friend to him." Yelan answered. Nadeshiko nodded, satisfied at the answer.

Syaoran walked with his hands behind his back. Eriol walked beside him, his face calm and cheery. They walked off to Syaoran's room. Syaoran sat on the chair by the desk while Eriol sat on the bed.

"You and Sakura, that's what you want isn't it?" Eriol asked.

"NO! And don't you dare try to read my mind!" Syaoran said, coldly. Eriol nodded. 

"So you agree you want Sakura." Eriol said.

"NO!" Syaoran said, once again coldly. 

"Fine, my cute little descendent." Eriol said. Syaoran scowled at him. Eriol just smiled. Others might have been chilled my Syaoran's cold glare and scowl, but Eriol was used to it. 

"When is that prince coming?" Syaoran asked.

"I heard he's coming this week," Eriol answered. Syaoran nodded. He felt something coming up and he knew it was going to be big. 

Nadeshiko walked down the hall toward Sakura's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura called out. Nadeshiko entered and found Tomoyo and Sakura in the room.

"Sakura I have something to discuss with you," Nadeshiko said calmly. 

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Nadeshiko sat down on the bed beside Sakura.

"Your father and I have decided, that you should meet Prince Horioka again. If you decide not to marry him, we'll let you," Nadeshiko explained. Sakura was quiet for a while.

"Very well," Sakura answered her mother. Nadeshiko smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. She was happy she was taking it so well.

"Thank you Sakura." Nadeshiko said and left the room.

"You sure about this Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded confidently. Tomoyo nodded and left the room. She stood outside Sakura's room. '_Sakura I hope you're sure about this.' _ Suddenly Eriol came by, when he saw Tomoyo he stopped.

"Hello Miss Daidoju." Eriol said pleasantly.

"Hello. What brings you here?" Tomoyo asked. '_Ohhh, he is so cute!' _

"I was going to find Queen Yelan. Have you by any chance seen her?" Eriol asked.

"No."

"Well I'll leave you now, Miss Daidoju." Eriol said.

"Oh don't be so polite, call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said.

"Then you can call me Eriol. Great, we're using first names." Eriol returned. 

"Well by now." Tomoyo said and went to her room, which was across the hall.

"She's beautiful." Eriol said and walked away happily. 


	11. Prince Hikoshu

Hey I am sooo sorry for not updating for such a long time, Sammi backs away from the group of people.* I had a major writers block and still got it but hopefully it will go away quickly! Sorry again. On with the story. 

Tricky Princess

****

centerBy Sammycenter

Chapter 11

Prince Horioka

Sakura sat in her seat, in the throne room. She tried to be patient and wait for the prince. She started to fidget. She wrung her hands. She looked at her mother who gave a begging look. Sakura sighed and relaxed…a little. Nadeshiko had made her come down 10 minutes early to wait. The ten minutes felt like forever. Sakura fidgeted in her seat. The Li family wasn't here. They went somewhere, maybe to the village. 

"Announcing the Horiokas!" A guard announced. Everyone in the room, who was sitting, stood up. The Horiokas came in one after another. The handsome prince came in timidly. Sakura looked at him. He looked up at Sakura.

"Nadeshiko!" The Horioka Queen shouted to her old friend. Nadeshiko stepped down from her dais and hugged her friend.

"I haven't seen you since your wedding!" Nadeshiko said looking her friend over. The king stepped up to stand beside his wife. 

"Rujiko? You've changed!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. King Rujiko smiled at hugged Nadeshiko. 

"Come we'll talk in the library," Fujitaka said and led the group to the library. Sakura dropped behind of the group. Hikoshu Horioka dropped behind too. 

"Ohayo Hikoshu-kun," Sakura said. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Hikoshu greeted. 

"It's nice to see you again," Hikoshu said trying to start a conversation.

"Same here," Sakura said as happily as she can. _Where is Tomoyo when you need her? Wish I didn't have to stay here!_

"Was it your choice to marry?" Hikoshu asked.

"No not really," Sakura said. Sakura looked at Hikoshu's eyes and saw understanding. 

"Do you want to give me a tour of the palace?" Hikoshu asked.

"Sure, if you want to," Sakura answered sweetly. They walked down the hall toward the main room. Suddenly they saw a large then spider crawling on the floor. It was thin and brown. Sakura felt Hikoshu shudder. She looked at him and found him backing away. She herself was afraid of the spider too. But Hikoshu seemed like he would faint. 

"Hikoshu, could you…um.. you know shoo it away or something?" Sakura said standing there as Hikoshu continued to back off. He looked up his face etched with fright.

"You want ….m-me to get t-the s-s-spider?" He asked shakily. Sakura nodded. He shook his head energetically. 

"Uhh I think I'll.. um you.. know have a detour," he said and walked off awkwardly fast. Sakura ran after him.

"Hey we can't just keep it!" Sakura yelled after him. Giggling echoed through the hall. Behind the door, were two specific girls. They were bursting with laughter.

"I can't believe he was actually scared of spiddders…." Meiling cried as she laughed. Tomoyo's delicate laugh combined with Meiling's amused laugh. 

"Did you see his face when he saw the spider??" Tomoyo said to Meiling. Then she stopped laughing abruptly. Meiling stopped and looked at her with a question written all over her face.

"Uhhhhm where exactly is the spider??" Tomoyo asked, her eyes searching the floor. Meiling jumped up and looked around for the spider that was roaming, its location unknown. 

~*~

Sheifa walked through the halls with Feimei behind her. They chattered on and on. 

"Sakura is meeting some prince again, isn't she?" Feimei asked her sister.

"Yea isn't it some prince from Morioka or was his name Morioka," Sheifa answered. 

"But Sakura looks so cute with little brother!" Feimei cried out her hands grasping each other. 

"I know. Matchmaker!!" Sheifa said with an evil smile. 

"But where are they?" Feimei asked looking around. 

"They're walking around or in the library or in the main room." Sheifa answered her sister.

"We might as well check everywhere." Feimei groaned. They headed towards the library first. They found the Moriokas and Kinomotos in the library. So they quietly walked out of the room not wanting to disturb the conversation or meeting. Next they walked toward the main room and bumped into Sakura and another young boy besides their younger brother. 

"Sakura!" Sheifa greeted.

"Sheifa, Feimei!" Sakura returned. Sakura beamed at them. Sheifa looked at the young man.

"Oh! Sheifa, Feimei this is Prince Hikoshu Morioka. Hikoshu this is Princess Feimei and Princess Sheifa of the Li Clan." Sakura introduced cheerfully. They bowed to each other respectfully. 

"Where are you sisters?" Sakura asked looking around. 

"Oh, most likely hanging around with your brother," Feimei said in matter of fact way.

"Are they infatuated with my brother?" Sakura gasped. Sheifa's and Feimei's eyes bulged and shook their heads energetically. Sakura giggled.

"I believe my sister is here to see your brother…um…Touya?" Hikoshu added. Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Really? Oh this should be fun!" Sakura said giggling. She turned back to the sisters. "Where are they??" 

"I don't know, they're in the palace somewhere," Feimei answered. 

"Soooo…Prince Hikoshu was it your idea to marry Sakura?" Sheifa asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Ahh…umm… no it wasn't. It was all mother's idea. She really wanted me to marry and when she heard about the Kinomotos she really, really wanted me to marry!" Hikoshu answered. 

"So you must have a girlfriend?!" Feimei asked with a large smile. Sakura looked at them strangely. '_They're acting really weird.'_ She thought. Hikoshu blushed suddenly. 

"Uhhh…I don't think it's appropriate to tell you," he answered with a sheepish smile.

"Awww come one!! You just have to tell us!!!!!" Feimei whined. Hikoshu blushed a brighter red. 

"Well…I do. She …" he trailed off avoiding their eyes. 

"Well if you don't¾ " Sakura started but was cut my Sheifa.

"Please continue Prince Hikoshu," 

"She…she…her name is Kochi." Hikoshu said. Footsteps were heard. They looked around the hall and found Syaoran walking down the stairs, yawning. 

"Morning Xiao Lang!!" Feimei and Sheifa said merrily. They looked at each other with gleeful eyes. Syaoran winced and stopped. He looked down at the group. '_Weird since when do girls torture a single boy in a hall? Nearly forever.'_ Syaoran thought to himself. 

"Ohayo Syaoran. Come down and meet Hikoshu!" Sakura said in her usual cheerful voice. Syaoran's response was a groan, but he came down anyway.

"What is he doing here anyway?" Syaoran asked as he looked at the prince. 

"Well our parents wants us to marry each other," Sakura said. 

"Konnichiwa, I'm Morioka Hikoshu," Hikoshu said bowing to the young Li leader. Syaoran bowed stiffly. 

"Li Syaoran nice to meet you," he said then walked off toward the dining room. His sisters folded their arms over their chest and gave an aggravated sigh. They ran off after their brother. Hikoshu looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

"Ignore them. Come on let's go find our parents," Sakura said and walked off. 

~*~

Feimei and Sheifa walked followed Syaoran into the kitchen. He went to get some bread. 

"Syaoran!!" Feimei whined and poked him in the back. 

"Stop it! What do you want?" He asked giving them a famous glare then turned back to his bread. 

"Don't you like Sakura??" Sheifa asked.

"We know you do!!" Feimei said. He looked at them with menacing eyes.

"I—don't—like—Sakura!!" Syaoran said emphasizing each word. 

"Yeah right Xiao Lang!" Sheifa said. 

"Well just to let you know. She won't be available longer. Hikoshu Morioka seems like a really nice man. Well he is nice, isn't he Sheifa?" Feimei said looking at her sister. 

"Yea Syaoran. He seems to think Sakura is a alright girl too." Sheifa said poking Syaoran in the ribs. He grumbled and moved away. 

"Fine let Sakura be stolen from you right in your face!" Feimei said and walked away. 

"Don't even like Sakura! After that damn kiss on the cheek, she got me all confused! Argggh!!!" Syaoran muttered to himself. He picked up the slice of bread and turned around, to see a group of servants standing there look at him with weird looks. He glared at them and stomped off.


	12. Feelings Expressed

Hey! I'm gonna try to put up a chapter every week just to keep you demanding readers happy. Oh yeah, I edited a few of the chapters for this story, well in some chapters I added some stuff. It's mostly in the first few chapters, but they're kinda minor. In the chapter where Sakura meets Prince Hikoshu Morioka. To one of the readers who thought I changed the prince's name, I want to get it straight that his name is Hikoshu Morioka, Morioka is the last name. Read + Review!!!

Tricky Princess

****

By Sammi

Chapter 12

Feelings Expressed

Prince Hikoshu climbed into the carriage that had carried him to the Kinomoto kingdom. He glanced down the road and one name came into him mind. _Kochi._ He looked at the carriages that carried his parents and sister. He stopped one of the carriers. 

"Wait a second I want to speak with the King and Queen for a moment," Hikoshu said to the carrier. The carrier kneeled then stood up and informed the three other carriers. Hikoshu got out of his carriage and went to his parent's carriage. 

"Mother, Father?" 

"Yes son?" Queen Morioka answered.

"May I go into town? I want to buy something. I will return home quickly," Hikoshu asked. Queen Morioka looked at her son, thinking. 

"Very well. I'll make sure carriers take care of you and come home before sundown," the Queen decided. Hikoshu silently cheered to himself. He climbed into the carriage again and sat there impatiently. Finally the carriage was lifted and moved forward. After a while the carriage stopped and one carrier announced to Hikoshu they had arrived. He climbed out and looked around. 

"You may have a break now. In two candle marks come back here," Hikoshu ordered. The carriers bowed respectfully and went off to have fun. He walked down the street, then down another. He stopped in front of two large wooden doors. All around the property there was a stone wall. He used his hands to knock twice upon the door. After a while the doors opened. A young girl with black hair and light brown eyes stood there. 

She gasped. "Hikoshu!" Hikoshu smiled happily. He hugged the girl. She returned the hug passionately. They finally let go. She led Hikoshu into one side of the property. They sat on the stone bench under the blossom tree. 

"Kochi, I wanted to see you for so long," Hikoshu said looking into the girl's eyes. 

"But Hikoshu you're getting…" Kochi stifled a cry. "You're getting married to that Sakura Kinomoto." 

"She doesn't want to get married. If I could convince mother and father to let me marry you, you will agree right?" Hikoshu asked his voice lowering. Kochi grasped his arms. 

"Of course! Don't be silly! I won't miss a chance to marry you and live with you forever!" Kochi said as tears sprung into her eyes. 

"Don't cry," Hikoshu said caressing her cheeks. "Come on, lead me to your parents. I'm going to ask them before I ask my parents," Hikoshu said standing up. Kochi wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She looked up her face brighten by a smile. 

She stood up and walked with him to take a step toward a happy life together. 

~*~

Tomoyo and Eriol watch with fascination as the prince of Morioka walked off after receiving a kiss from a pretty black-haired maiden(hmmm what are they doing together anyway? ^_~ ). 

"Tomoyo I think Morioka already has a girlfriend," Eriol said to the violet-eyed girl. 

"And I don't think we're suppose to know until he tells us," Tomoyo said as she watched Hikoshu Morioka walked towards the town square. 

"Come on we still have to see my friends," Eriol said stepped out of the alley they hid in. Tomoyo followed behind him as he walked. They stopped a grand house. Eriol knocked on the door. It opened and a pretty brown haired girl stood there. She wore a rose mad colored kimono. Her hair was down and her bangs hung over her temples. She gave them a large smile. 

"Eriol how nice of you to visit me!" the girl said. Tomoyo looked at them. A pang of jealousy aroused in her heart. _Could this be Eriol's girlfriend?'_

"Can we come in now?" Eriol said as he adjusted his glasses. They walked inside following the girl. She led them to her garden and sat down at a stone table. Eriol and Tomoyo followed what she did. 

"Tomoyo meet my good friend Nakuru, Nakuru this is Tomoyo," Eriol said. Tomoyo bowed her head.

"Ohayo Nakuru-chan," Tomoyo said, still feeling hurt and jealous. 

"Where's Suppi?" Eriol asked. Nakuru raised an eyebrow as her eyes darted to Tomoyo.

"It's alright she knows about our magic," Eriol said. 

"OK, I'll get him," Nakuru said. "SUPPI!!" Eriol and Tomoyo winced as she screamed for this Suppi. A black cat like stuffed animal came flying towards them. Tomoyo tilted her head slightly as she looked at the Suppi. It reminded her _a lot_ of Kero. 

"What?" It said in a grouchy voice. Then it realized Eriol, his master, was here. He flew to Eriol and gave him a quick hug. Suppi realized a girl was next to his master. 

"Who's she?" Suppi whispered into Eriol's ear. 

"Tomoyo this is Suppi or Spinel, and Suppi this is Tomoyo my good friend," Eriol said. 

"Where are you living now?" Nakuru said, as she eyed Tomoyo with a glint in her eye. 

"In the Kinomoto palace with the Kinomotos. The Li family are staying there for now," Eriol answered. He took a peek at Tomoyo. She seemed disturbed by something. Tomoyo didn't see all the eyes that were on her. Her mind was on one thing, Eriol. She felt betrayed by Eriol for some reason. She felt that Eriol purposely played with her feelings and then goes to another. 

"Tomoyo, dear, do you want to go now?" Eriol asked gently knowing that she was disturbed by something. He could easily find out what was wrong with his magic but he didn't want to intrude her privacy. 

"I don't really mind. If you have something important to discuss or do with Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan then I don't mind," Tomoyo answered. Eriol sensed more of a disturbance in Tomoyo when Nakuru's name comes up. 

"Nakuru, Suppi I'll see you another time. I'll go home first with Tomoyo," Eriol said and stood up. Tomoyo did the same. The left the house with Nakuru and Suppi saying last good byes. Outside, a carriage stood waiting for them. Tomoyo climbed and Eriol behind him. 

"Tomoyo is there something wrong?" Eriol asked as the carriage slowly took them to the palace. Tomoyo shook her head as she looked out the uncovered window. 

"I know there's something wrong," Eriol said and gently pushed Tomoyo to look at him. She looked into his eyes then looked away. 

"Is Nakuru a girlfriend of yours?" She asked softly. Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo looked up shocked at his reaction.

"No. I created her to assist me with things. I don't like her, she's the most annoying woman I've come across!" Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled and Eriol returned the smile. Tomoyo sat back satisfied that Nakuru was just a good friend.

~*~

Syaoran sat in the middle of the clearing, meditating. His sword lay on his lap. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady. He heard soft steps come his way. He waited, the footsteps came nearer and nearer. He felt a hand wave in front of his face. He grabbed the hand, his eyes shot open. 

Sakura stood there wincing at his grip. Syaoran let go quickly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Sakura apologized. Syaoran said nothing. 

"Are you practicing with your sword?" Sakura asked. Once again there was no answer. He held his sword and walked farther away from Sakura. He stood at a stance. Suddenly he was off at amazing speed, as his sword whipped the air. A sword came his way and he blocked. He looked right into Sakura's merry brown eyes. She held her sword against his sword. He gave a quick grin. The first since he came. '_He looks much better smiling_.' Sakura thought. Syaoran pushed against her sword harder. She pushed back with her strength but could not overcome his strength. She pulled away and aimed at his side. He blocked it. Sakura tried to attack him from all sides and angles. Syaoran bought his sword down, but Sakura back flipped and evaded Syaoran's sword. She turned around swiping at Syaoran with her sword. Syaoran blocked another attack that was aimed for his side with his sword. Accidentally he used too much strength and Sakura swayed back. She tripped and fell. Syaoran expecting this jumped forward and caught her just in time. Sakura fell into his strong arms and dropped her sword. As he caught her he dropped his sword. 

Their brown eyes stared at each other. Sakura blushed furiously as Syaoran stared at her. Without knowing they inched closer and their lips touched lightly. The light touch of lips deepened into a kiss. Sakura didn't push away as she would have if it was some other guy and neither did Syaoran. 

Sakura shuddered at his soft kiss. Her spine tingling. 

Syaoran's arms found their way around Sakura's small body. Suddenly Sakura pulled away and lowered her head not daring to look. Syaoran felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Sakura hid herself in Syaoran's muscular chest. Syaoran moved his arms closer around her. Suddenly realizing whose arms were around her, she pulled away from his embrace with a shy smile and ran off towards the palace.

Tomoyo curiously looked at Sakura as she ran by with a red face. Eriol smiled as he felt the pink and warm aura. The green aura of Syaoran's mingling with the pink one. His smile widened. '_So my cute little Syaoran finally gave in to his feelings.'_ Tomoyo looked at Eriol knowing that Eriol knew what had happened. All she saw got out of him was a wide smile.

In her room, Sakura had her knees pulled up to her chin. She thought about the sweet kiss that lingered on her lips. '_My first kiss. The kiss that actually expresses love. Love? Do I love Syaoran?' _ Not wanting to deny her feelings anymore she said out loud "Yes I do like him and maybe love him, but does he?" 


	13. Love Can Be Blind

A/N: Hey readers and reviewers. I'm sorry for my mistake which you were reviewing me about. I know Sakura's eyes are green but got it mixed up with Syaoran's brown eyes, gomen nasai. Corny wasn't the word I wanted to describe my story but I guess it's better than having a horrible story and flaming reviewers. Thanks for correcting me. Now for the feature presentation…well no one is presenting so…Now for the feature story….Tricky Princess. Enjoy and review. Arigotou

Tricky Princess

****

By Sammi 

~ Chapter 13 ~

Love Can Be Blind

"I heard that Sakura Kinomoto!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily as she walked into the room. Sakura looked up surprised. 

"Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura wailed. 

"Don't worry, he loves you!" Tomoyo said softly with confidence as she hugged Sakura. 

"But what about Hikoshu-kun?" Sakura said. She pulled up her legs to her chin again and laid her head on her knee. 

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of it," Tomoyo said as her mouth widened into a smile. Sakura looked up with a questioning look. Tomoyo just smiled and hugged her then bounced out of the room. Sakura sighed and wriggled under the cover. 

~*~

Syaoran walked slowly back to the palace. Thoughts ran through his head like a horse race. _'I've been acting so stupid in front of her. I can't believe I forgot she was the powerful Cardmistress. At the ball I forgot that the Cardmistress was there since she came out of the Kinomoto_ _Palace. Laughing at Keroberus is not a mistake, though. Where is Eriol anyway? And why wasn't that Daidoji with Sakura?' _He walked through the back door that led to the kitchen. He walked through the halls and stopped when his mother came by.

"Syaoran we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. Sorry we have to leave but there are some problems back at the kingdom," Yelan said to her son. Syaoran's face was expressionless as he nodded. Some part of him wanted to stay really badly for a …special person. 

~*~

Tomoyo ran through the halls in the guest wing. She slid past Eriol's room then ran back and knocked. The door opened, Eriol stood there and smiled when he saw Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, what's the matter?" He asked. 

"We have to stop the wedding!" She burst, "And get Sakura and Syaoran to, well just Syaoran, to realize they love each other!" Eriol stood there with raised eyebrows.

"What makes you think Syaoran likes Sakura?" Eriol asked, although he already knew his descendent and cousin had a thing for the emerald eyed girl. 

"Eriol, with your magic I expected you to know already!" Tomoyo whined as she pulled him to find Syaoran.

"Come on we can't push them. They have to realize it by themselves!" Eriol said as he resisted Tomoyo. 

"Realize what?" A voice said cheerfully. They turned around to see Meiling standing there in a Chinese dress.

"Oh you should help too, since you're his close cousin!" Tomoyo exclaimed and grabbed Meiling's hand as well as Eriol's. 

"Do what? Ooo does it have to do with Syaoran? Did he finally admit he likes Sakura?" Meiling asked with renewed curiosity.

"There you are Meiling!" Yelan's voice said. They turned around and saw Yelan walking towards them. They bowed to her.

"We're leaving in the morning on the day after tomorrow," she announced. 

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Yelan looked at her alarmingly. "Hehe, gomen nasai." Yelan nodded and walked away. 

"Come on! Now we HAVE to find him before it's too late! Then Sakura will be unhappy forever, and I don't want to see that!" Tomoyo said as she dragged the two cousins.

The three found Syaoran sulking through the hall. They stopped him with suspicious smiles. 

"Uhhh…yes?" Syaoran said looking at them with raised eyebrows. 

"You know Sakura's getting married with the prince from Morioka, right?" Meiling asked. Syaoran nodded, still suspicious. 

"Well you know her well enough to see know if she wants to marry or not, right?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Yea, I think I know her well enough to know that," Syaoran answered cautiously. "OK, what is going on?"

"Oh come on Syaoran you have a—" Tomoyo began but was cut off by Eriol. He gently pulled Tomoyo back and walked off pulling Syaoran, leaving the two girls behind. 

"What Eriol?" Syaoran asked, annoyance in his voice. 

"Sakura is getting married to the crown prince of Morioka, and does Sakura want to?" Eriol said slowly.

"No," Syaoran said even more annoyed. Syaoran's flushed in the halls. A smile slowly spread on Eriol's face. 

"You did something with her didn't you? You kissed or hugged her or something," Eriol questioned. Syaoran didn't answered, instead he just looked down at his feet.

"I will find out sooner or later," Eriol said in a persuasive voice. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably. 

"Well…I… accidentally…kissed her," Syaoran said, still looking down. Eriol chuckled, as Syaoran blushed.

"Accidentally?" Eriol said chuckling. Syaoran looked up and glared. 

"So you like Sakura?" Eriol asked gently. 

"I don't know," Syaoran said softly. 

"Think about it," Eriol said. Syaoran did so. He thought about how he kissed Sakura and it felt wonderful. He thought about how he actually jealous when he saw her with the other princes.

"Yes…I…do," Syaoran said slowly and carefully. Eriol smiled, Syaoran gave him a sad smile.

"What about Morioka?" Syaoran asked. Eriol's smile widened.

"Tomoyo and I saw him today. He wanted to marry a girl named Kochi, and decided to break the engagement," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. 

"But we're leaving 2 days later," Syaoran said. "And since when did it become** Tomoyo and I**?" Eriol blushed and cleared his throat.

"You like her!?" Syaoran burst out, his eyes widening. Eriol nodded.

"But like you said we're leaving soon, very soon," Eriol said and leaned back on the wall. Syaoran sighed and nodded. 

"Come on, let's go back." Syaoran said and walked ahead. 

Tomoyo bounced into Sakura's room which was connected to Tomoyo's room. Sakura had fallen asleep. Kero was beside her head, snoring as he drooled. _He must be dreaming about desserts again_. She walked to the bed, then shook Sakura. Sakura whined and turned around. Kero sat up rubbing his eyes. 

"Tomoyo!! I was having a great dream!" Kero wailed. Sakura moved around and sat up. 

"Hey!! I was sleeping comfortably!" 

"You always are! Syaoran's leaving tomorrow! Or was it after tomorrow?" Tomoyo said with her finger on her lips. Sakura's face expressed her hurt heart. 

"Now I'll never know if he loves me!" Sakura said softly than dove under the covers again. Kero and Tomoyo could hear her soft sobs. Kero was heartbroken as he heard his mistress cry over love. '_Is love really worth this much pain?'_ Kero thought sadly. His face switched to a different emotion, determination. He flew towards the door, but Tomoyo grabbed him before he could go anywhere. He glanced at her angrily. She shook her head. She knew he would go to Syaoran and give him a lecture. Sakura's sobs continued until she fell asleep. 

Dinner was awkwardly quiet. Nadeshiko looked at the teenagers from under her eyelashes. They didn't dare look at each other. Nadeshiko looked down the table at her husband and smiled. Fujitaka smiled to. They looked at Yelan who winked happily. Meiling sighed happily and leaned on her hand. Sheifa nudged her to get her attention back to dinner. Meiling sat up and started eating. The four Li sisters whispered softly as usual, but the topic wasn't usual. 

Sakura strolled around the fountain in her garden. The water sprouted up into the night sky. She sat at the edge of the fountain. She ran her finger through the water. 

"Uhhh…Sakura?" Syaoran said with uncertainty. Sakura jumped and turned around. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Hey I'm leaving in two days…" Syaoran said then trailed off.

"Yea I heard. So um…" Sakura's mind suddenly went blank.

"Sakura you don't want to marry Prince Hikoshu Morioka do you?" Syaoran said quickly.

"He's nice but…no not really," Sakura said slowly. 

"Would you…" Syaoran began but only finished in his mind. '_have me as a husband?'_ He sighed.

"Would I what?" Sakura asked, looking into his eyes.

"Would you rather have me as…" He sighed again frustrated that he can't get the words out. Sakura stood up and smoothed out her dress. She blushed furiously.

"Do you…love…me?" Sakura asked not daring to look up. Syaoran was relieved that she asked. Before he could think about what he was doing he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Of course Sakura," Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled and hugged him back. 

"I hope we can stay like this forever," Syaoran whispered. Sakura pulled away from the embrace and smiled at him. 

"Me too." Yelan walked into the garden all of a sudden.

"I felt you two here,. Syaoran, I'm sorry but we have to leave tomorrow at first light. We have some unexpected problems at the kingdom. I need you help, after all you are the future king." Yelan said. She smiled at Sakura and winked which made Sakura blush furiously. '_Oh dear she knows what we did!'_ Sakura thought. 

"I'm sorry son, I suggest you pack," Yelan said then left with a swish of her robe. Syaoran reached for Sakura's hand and held it. 

"I'm sorry, but I will come back and get you so we can be together." Syaoran said firmly and left. Sakura sat back down, afraid she won't see Syaoran again. Tears rolled down her cheek.

"How can love be so blind?" Tomoyo said as she watched her dearest cousin from balcony.


	14. NoticePlease READ

Hey everyone who has been reading my story since the beginning. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update, I'm having trouble thinking up of the next chapter, if you could give me ideas, that would be great. I have a new CCS idea but I have this feeling someone already has the idea. OK here's the plot: Sakura lives with her mother, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko suddenly dies leaving Sakura. But there is hope. Sakura has a father and brother somewhere. The Li family offers to take in Sakura until she finds her father, and Sakura agrees with this. So she's off to a new start.  
  
Please tell me what you think. Oh yea, I'm gonna change my pen name. I'm changing it to Sani, if I can. If not I'll tell you!!  
  
~Sammi Soon to be Sani 


	15. Chapter 15, The Invitation

Tricky Princess

Sani

Disowner: Cardcaptors and it's characters: Sakura, Syoaran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Kero, Meiling do not belong to me, Sani. They belong to Sani. 

Chapter 15

The Invitation

The eight men set the chairs down gently. Sakura looked at the house they stopped at. Red doors blocked the entrance. A large gray wall surrounded the entire house. Tomoyo and Sakura stood up and walked to the red doors. She knocked softly, then knocked harder. After a few seconds the door opened. A girl stood there, with a cheery face until she saw Sakura and Tomoyo. Surprise then fear. The girl had black hair but not shadow black. Her brown eyes were like Sakura's but didn't have the kind of emotion Sakura had. She was pretty child. _'This must be Kochi,'_' Sakura thought. 

Kochi bowed her head and silently said, "Konnichiwa Kinomoto-chan." Sakura bowed her head to and answered the girl.

"Konnichiwa! Are you Kochi?" Kochi looked up surprised that Sakura sounded so cheery. She had expected Sakura to speak in an arrogant way, have lots of make up on, be snappy, but this girl in front of her was the complete opposite. She was nice, cheerful, and … nice.

"Yes I am," Kochi answered, not daring to say more. "Please come in." Kochi led them in to the house. They kneeled down beside the low table on cushions.

"I didn't mean to bother, but we need to talk," Sakura said. 

"You do know the Prince of Morioka, Hikoshu Morioka?" Tomoyo asked. Kochi nodded. 

"I know this is strange. You're marrying him aren't you?" Sakura asked.

Kochi started slowly not wanting to upset the two young women, for there was a lot of tension, "Yes… Hikoshu did propose to me, yet he is betrothed to you. He did say he was going to … take care of it." Sakura smiled.

"I wish you a joyful marriage," Sakura said, beaming. Kochi looked at her with a bewildered expression. 

"Nani?" She asked.

"He wrote to me, saying he loved you and wanted to marry you, not me. I said that was fine with me," Sakura answered.

"Now you better invite us!" Tomoyo chimed. Kochi stood up and smiled at the gratefully.

"Of course! Now if you excuse me I have to go see someone!" Kochi said and ran off. 

"Mother! Father!" Sakura smiled and got up with Tomoyo.

"I see we settled the tension here!" Tomoyo said to Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"Yes we did."

-*-

Dear Sakura,

Kochi has told me what you said to her during your visit. I just wanted to say ARIGATOU! THANK YOU! Kochi and I are really happy. We will be happy together. It turned out like it did because of you. I included an invitation for you and Tomoyo and any other guests. You have the first one! I hope to see you there!

Hikoshu + Kochi Morioka

Yako and Miyuka Morioka 

And

Akedi and Yuui Myu

Invites you

To the wedding of 

Their children,

Hikoshu Morioka

And 

Kochi Myu.

At the Morioka Kingdom 

On the

12th of June

at the 

8th candle mark.

We hope to see you!!

Sakura smiled. The wedding is 10 days away. The two lovers were sure fast to prepare the wedding. Tomoyo squealed. 

"Yah!! I get to design another dress!" She jumped around then whipped around and faced Sakura with bright eyes, "Do you think Kochi will let me design her dress?" 

Sakura laughed, "I don't know! You should ask her." There was a knock. Sakura told whoever it was to come in. Nadeshiko looked in.

"What's the commotion?" She asked. Sakura jumped up.

"We've been invited to a wedding! Can we go? Please!!!" Sakura begged. 

"Who's wedding?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Kochi and Hikoshu's wedding."

"Hikoshu!? Wow….of course then. Can …. I go?" Nadeshiko said.

Sakura giggled, "Of course Mother!" Nadeshiko smiled, winked at them then left. Sakura and Tomoyo squealed and laughed happily for the whole day. 

-*-

"Sakura don't you miss Syoaran and Eriol and Meiling??" Tomoyo asked. They were lying in the garden on the grass.

"A lot," Sakura answered, "I wish they were at the wedding too." 

"Did you write to them?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Mmm, yea," Sakura replied.

"Oh yea! The dress is pretty much ready," Tomoyo exclaimed.

"What?!? That fast. Tomoyo you finished it in two days!" Sakura burst out, rolling on to her stomach. 

"Well I'm a good sewer and I'm good at embroidery," Tomoyo said simply.

"Is it a kimono?" Sakura asked looking at Tomoyo.

"Nope, I thought a Chinese dress would look better. It would look kawaii on you!" Tomoyo said, smiling as she thought about her design. Tomoyo stood up pulling Sakura with her as well.

"Hey I still want to lay here!" Sakura whined.

"Yea, but I want to see you in my dress!" Tomoyo replied.

"Fine." Sakura said with a defeated sigh.

-*-

Sakura spotted the servant with a letter. Thinking it was a letter from Syaoran she ran up and stopped the servant. The servant gasped and then bowed to the princess.

"Who is that for?" Sakura asked.

"Prince Touya, your majesty," he answered.

"Oh…I'll take it up to him," Sakura said taking the letter.

"Thank you, you are most kind," the servant said and scrambled off. Sakura bounced up the stairs in a very happy state. She looked at the seal. The _Moriokian _seal! _Could onii-chan be writing to that princess??,_ Sakura thought. She stopped in front of his door. She debated whether she should give it to him and bother him till he tells her or just open the letter.

Suddenly the door opened and Touya stood there.

"What do you want kaijou??" Touya demanded.

"Kaijou, kaijou, couldn't you at least call me kawaii?" Sakura complained.

"Because you aren't the least bit kawaii," Touya answered, "Now what do you want?" Sakura sighed and held up the letter. 

"Tell me onii-chan have you been writing to Tomoka?" Sakura asked innocently.

"NO!" Touya said and swiftly grabbed the letter out of her hand. Sakura protested and made a face, "I'll find out."

"I could ask Hikoshu at his wedding. It wouldn't be the right thing to ask the groom but I'm sure he'll answer," Sakura said clapping her hands together, "The wedding is tonight!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and ran off.

"**Sakura**!" 

-*-

Sakura stood there as Tomoyo made some last minute adjustments on her dress. It was a Chinese dress. It was pink, Tomoyo said that Sakura shouldn't steal the wedding colors, so it was pink. Flowers sprouted at the hem of the dress. Golden ribbons encircled the end of the sleeves and the high collar. 

"Done?" Sakura asked.

"Mmm uh," Tomoyo murmered through the needles.

"Guess not," Sakura said. Tomoyo tugged at the hem then stood up.

"All finished!"

"Finally, now you go dress and call me if you need help!" Sakura said. Tomoyo went behind the wooden screens that Fujitaka just brought for Sakura. After a few minutes Tomoyo came out wearing a flowing Chinese dress. It was a light violet. There were two layers. The outer layer was like a big vest going over the light violet layer. She had a sash like piece that she hung on her arms and encircled her back.

"Very traditional aren't we?" Sakura said with a light tone. Tomoyo smiled. She went and sat at the dresser. She gathered her purple hair, then twisted it into a bun. She took a needle like accessory and put it through the bun. Only the needle miraculously held the bun.

"Kawaii!" Sakura said in an admiring tone. _Tomoyo, she always knows how to look beautiful!_, Sakura thought. She stood behind Tomoyo and looked at her reflection. Her just washed brown hair hung around her shoulders, still damp. Her emerald eyes seemed dull, even though everyone said she had the brightest eyes. 

"You look wonderful, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. 

"Come on let's go."


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion

Chapter Sixteen  
Reunion  
  
Three carriages carried by burly men pulled up to a red door. The door was open and decorated with red papers engraved with yellow characters. Sakura and Tomoyo stepped out of the first carriage. The carriage, then set off without any riders. The second carriage pulled up and Touya stepped out, who seemed to have just wakened up from a little nappy. The third carriage carried Nadeshiko and Fujitaka. The family entered the household to the wedding. From the entrance they could hear music, merry laughter, and chatter. When they reached the courtyard where the wedding was held. Considering the fact that the courtyard was the only place that fit all the guests. As the family passed the servers, they were greeted. Soon Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were left behind to catch up with old friends. Touya, Sakura, and Tomoyo moved on to see the star of the wedding. Sakura spotted them first. They were standing there talking to their guests, holding hands. Sakura couldn't help but smile and think about how happy they looked. A picture of Syaoran popped into her mind. The smile widened even more. "Look Sakura, they look like lovebirds!" Tomoyo gushed. "Yes they do, what about us?" Sakura was suddenly confused as someone covered her eyes. She heard Tomoyo giggle with excitement. She repeated what the man said in her mind. Then she whirled around and glanced into dancing chestnut brown eyes. "Syaoran!!" Sakura said breathlessly. "Kawaii Syaoran, really kawaii!" Tomoyo commented. Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo and gave her a small smile, then looked at Sakura again. He could see Sakura was really happy and excited. Her cheeks were pink, her emerald eyes were shining like great stars. They didn't need words. What their eyes said was enough. "Sakura, I see you met our other special guest," a male voice said. Sakura turned around in Syaoran's arms. Hikoshu looked at her with his new bride at his arm. Kochi gave her a really grateful smile. "You invited him?" Sakura asked. "Yes he did," Syaoran answered. Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you so much. I really missed him." Her cheeks were pinker now as she said her thoughts. "So did I," Syaoran said and kissed her hand, like a prince he was. "Come, we asked mother to let us have a tables set off all to our self," Kochi said. Sakura nodded and followed the couple with Syaoran at her side. Many people wished the newlywed good luck as they passed. Kochi and Hikoshu would stop occasionally and give their thanks. Finally they reached their table. The table was already occupied with two people: Meiling and Eriol. "Eriol! Meiling!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol gave Tomoyo a friendly smile, which made Tomoyo blush slightly. "Um, gaki is you whole family here?" Touya asked. Syaoran quirked an eyebrow and answered, "Uh, yes." "Baka," Sakura muttered under her breath. "Yea, baka. Did you really think we'd miss any party?!" A female voice said. Touya turned around and moaned. "Sheifa, Fuuti, Feimei, Fanren!!" Sakura said in greeting. "You know Syaoran has been concentrating less ever since he met you!" Fuutie said. Syaoran flushed at what his sister said. "Sakura!" A voice yelled, a female voice. Sakura turned around and saw the Moriokan Queen. "Your majesty!" Sakura said in response. "Oh call me Aunt or something," She said. She spotted Syaoran, standing next to Sakura. Extremely close too. "Ahh, the famous Li Clan Leader. So how is your kingdom doing?" "Perfectly fine, I assure you," a voice answered before Syaoran could react. The Moriokan Queen turned to see the person who answered her without any "Your majesty" or "Your Highness." "Yelan Li," the Queen said flatly. "I'm fine too," Yelan said. The Queen ignored her and turned to face the young teenagers. "Come Hikoshu, Kochi, its time to host our party in the light!" She said. "Yes mother," Hikoshu answered obediently. Kochi turned to them and said, "Our table is that one there." The others nodded and parted ways. One group to sit down and the other to host their wedding. Tomoyo and Eriol sat beside each other automatically. Syaoran more of a gentleman, helped Sakura sit down on the cushion, then set himself down next to her. Sakura gave him her sweetest smile. Suddenly the entire courtyard quieted down. "Dear guests, friends, and family. My wife," Hikoshu started and looked fondly at Kochi, "and I are grateful that you have come!" Hikoshu shifted. "Love can never be erased. Even if you give up on love, love won't go away. A little will stay no matter what you feel. And I'm happy to say Kochi and I are truly in love." "And I'm glad to know that love won't leave us!" Kochi finished. "We would like you to meet our special guest families," Hikoshu said, his hand in a sweeping gesture, ending at where the Kinomoto's and Li's sat. "We would like to thank you for helping love!" Kochi said with a really appreciative smile. "Well, all I have to say is love makes the world go round!" Fujitaka said. Murmurs of agreement traveled through the group. "If I may, I would like to steal your spotlight and bring it too me for a short moment," Syaoran called out as he stood up. Hikoshu and Kochi nodded. Syaoran walked up to where the newlyweds were. "Emperor and Empress Kinomoto and my fellow ally. I would like to permanently join our families," he said. Sakura looked up, not daring to believe. "I ask your daughter's hand in marriage, however and will let this go if your daughter does not agree," Syaoran said quietly. "I have no problem with this, Leader of the Li's," Nadeshiko said immediately. All eyes turned to the fair Kinomoto Princess. She stood up, her emerald eyes bright, her cheeks pink, her mouth, a bittersweet smile. 


	17. Chapter 17: New Place

A/N: I'm sorry for putting this up so late. If I have time I will try to update by tomorrow, definitely not Tuesday, the stupid extended day thing and stupid prep school. I might end this story in a chapter or two. To tell the truth I'm kind of sick of writing about ancient civilizations I barely know anything about. Please review!!

Chapter 16

Sakura woke up in an entirely different room. She stretched and sat up. The curtains were down. A small dark wooden table sat in the middle of the room. A stand on her right side with a basin to wash her face. A cloth separated this room from the minuscule pool that was her bathroom. She parted the curtains and got off the hard bed. She wore her silk slippers. Her nightclothes were nothing but a white gown. The windows were covered with canvas to keep out the wind and bugs. 

"China," Sakura murmured. She grabbed a robe to keep out the morning chills. She walked to the basin and picked up the cloth that was left on the rim of the basin. _The water's warm!_ Sakura thought. She wet the cloth and washed her face. 

She walked to the wooden closet that was set next to the bed. There were only two oufits. She chose the warm pink dress to wear. A knock came and the doors opened a bit.

"Lady, we're ordered to help you dress!" A maid said.

"Oh…but I don't need help," Sakura said, not comforted at the thought of others watching her dress.

"Oh, but we shall be scolded for not helping you by the mistress of the house!" The maid said. Sakura didn't want them to be yelled at for only trying to help.

"Well come in then," she said. Two young girls came in. They told Sakura she could dress behind the black stand if she wanted. Sakura did so. They just held Sakura's clothes. Another maid came in with a message for Sakura.

"Lady, Master has instructed me to tell you to meet him in the garden to break fast with him," the maid said. Sakura dressed in the layered gown was sitting on a tall stool with her hair being done. 

"Thank you, I will be there," Sakura replied to the young messenger. 

She left the room with her hair held up by two chopstick like sticks. One stick had a _ying fa_ hanging off a short silver chain. Some hair was braided in loops around the back of her head. 

With two ladies in waiting flanking her, Sakura walked to the garden. She was led by one of the manservant. When they arrived, the manservant bowed humbly and left. The two ladies in waiting left as well. Leaving Sakura with the young man and herself. She looked at the back of the young man. He stood there looking at her, with a thoughtful glance. A small smile touched her lips. 

"Sakura, are you hungry?" He asked. _He just has to ruin the moment doesn't he_, Sakura thought. 

"Now that you mention it, yes," she answered her smile widening. 

Sakura and Syaoran sat down on the stone seats. Set on the table was little meat buns. Meat was scarce in China now, so the meat was a special thing. But then the Prince of China had to get the best for his beloved.

Sakura took a little meat bun and delicately bit into it. However, she would have rather take a big bite, but her training held her back.

"I can't believe just a month ago, I was in Japan, at Hikoshu's wedding. I also can't believe he invited you," Sakura said, after swallowing the small bite of bread and meat. Syaoran had to smile at how excited Sakura was. 

"Either can I. He sent a letter two weeks before the wedding. Everything here in China is all right, so I came," he said. Sakura set her bun down and looked him in the eye. 

"Let's go fence!" She cried. Syaoran nodded. He needed some training anyway. 

A burp sounded somewhere behind them. Sakura turned around and faced the yellow flying toy. 

"KERO!!!!" Sakura shouted.

"Wow, gaki, that's some good food!" Kero said before erupting another burp. Syaoran grumbled. 

"I thought you were with Tomoyo?" Sakura said. 

Kero snorted and said, " Do you really think I'd miss the chance to come back to China?"

"Hey gaki, get me some sesame pudding rolls????" Kero said desperately.

"NO! Why should I, the Prince of China, follow orders of a flying doll?!" Syaoran yelled as he glared at Kero.

"Why you little Chinese gaki!? You're lucky you descended from Clow Reed," 

"What about me??" A voice said. They looked up to find Eriol standing there with a bright smile. 

"Your **descendent** is being a pig head!" Kero shouted. Eriol chuckled and turned to Sakura.

"Ohayo Eriol, long time no see!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hey maybe you could help me train my magic!?" Sakura said excitedly.

"Why not?" Eriol answered, "Let's go to Syaoran's personal training grounds."

"Wow, Syaoran you have your own personal training grounds??" Sakura said looking at Syaoran. Syaoran didn't hear Sakura. He was busy yelling at Kero.

"You're nothing but a fat food stealing **pig**!" Syaoran shouted.

"Well, you're nothing but a spoiled Chinese brat who does not deserve Sakura!" That definitely hit a nerve. The next second Syaoran lunged at the Guardian. Syaoran strangling and Kero trying to bite his hand. 


	18. Chapter 18: Prologue

****

A/N: This is a prologue. Just to make things clear, since Tomoyo is a cousin of Sakura she is a Duchess as in the other royal courts. Eriol is a Duke in China since he is a cousin of Syoaran.

Chapter 18 Prologue

The wedding, it was finally here. Tensions that had built were broken. Entire Asia through word of mouth knew about the wedding. Apparently, good news can travel fast. The wedding would connect Japan and China. Children of the couple would rule the two lands. Fights that have rose would turn to peace. Now all was at peace for Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of Japan would marry Syaoran Li, Prince of Japan. Sakura would carry the heir of the Li Clan and China. Syaoran would have one of the most beautiful and kind-hearted young women of Asia. 

Oh did I mention Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Red was to wed the Duchess Tomoyo. 


	19. The Wedding!

Chapter 18

The most important event of China and Japan was about to happen—now! Well known scholars were chosen the pick the date of the wedding. Silk and cloth were only brought from the best weavers. Only the cooks that could cook the best plates were chosen. Only trusted servants were picked to decorate. Only the genuine family and friends were invited. It was going to be a event worth writing about!

~*~

Sakura was pulled out her room weeks before the wedding to be measured and dressed up. Special dressmakers were requested to come. The most famous one was Lueng Chang. Kings and Queens all over were beating the guts out of each other to have her design an outfit for their dear daughter or son. Only the Li family was nice enough to send a mannerly messenger and ask quite nicely. So, the Lady Chang agreed to come. 

Sakura, however was very uncomfortable to have a stranger, no matter how nice, measure her. 

Fortunately, Tomoyo marched in and demanded that she design a dress for her best friend. Yelan Li was quite shocked and agreed hesitantly.

"However, I ask that you do this with Lady Chang," Tomoyo agreed as long as she was able to take part in her best friend's wedding preparation. Sakura was completely relieved. 

~*~

Syaoran also had Lady Chang design his outfit. He was ok with someone measuring his body, as long as he wasn't naked. Eriol would sit and drink tea while Syaoran stood on a stool and let Lady Chang measure him. Lady Chang having done this so many times just zoomed around wrapping and unwrapping him in cloth.

To Syoaran he was wrapped in a thin cloth for one second and it was off then she quickly wrote something down and then did the same thing about two more times.

"Wow Lady Chang, incredible how fast you can do it," Eriol said in awe.

"Practice, Young Master, makes perfection. Of course no one in this earthly world is perfect," Lady Chang said. 

"Yes that is all too true and I know," Eriol said with a mysterious smile. Having finished, Lady Chang bowed and left after the two masters bowed back.

"When is this wedding?" Eriol asked, looking at his cousin.

"Next moon, which is in 42 days, Eriol," Syaoran answered as he sat down. A servant who was standing by came in an instant and poured tea for the Prince.

"All is well."

~*~

Nadeshiko and Yelan were sitting in the library with their heads together. 

"We should invite my good cousin!" Nadeshiko said.

"If you wish," Yelan answered then wrote down another name to the list of guests. A rustling came from somewhere in the room.

"Kero! Come out!" Yelan said loudly. Kero slowly flew from behind a painting.

"Hehe…Yelan I haven't seen you for awhile. How are the elders?" Kero asked nervously.

"They are fine," she said, "Now what are you doing?" 

"Well, I was going to ask you where Sakura was," Kero said, "Where is she?" 

"Most likely in her room preparing for the wedding," Nadeshiko chirped. She had been especially happy and excited this week. In 41 days the wedding would take part. Yelan was also looking towards to what would happen with their powers when they unite. 

"Hehe…I guess I should leave now," Kero said and flew out in a blink of an eye. 

"Funny he seems so weak for a guardian." Nadeshiko said.

"He hides his power along with his true form," Yelan answered good-naturedly.

~*~

41 days passed. Each and every person in the Li and Kinomoto household had barely a second to sit and rest. For the wedding had to be perfect, after all it was for the greatest union in politics, magic, and love. Today would be the day the marriage would officially happen.

Nadeshiko, Yelan, Sonomi, Tomoyo, and Kero crowded around Sakura. Tomoyo helped her with her make up and clothes. Yelan and Nadeshiko giving her comment and prayed for luck for Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Tomoyo! My lips look too red!" Sakura cried. She grabbed a napkin and put it between her lips to get some of the color out. She looked at the mirror and smiled, satisfied.

"There I'm done! Let's see if we need to do anything with your gown. Lady Chang!" Tomoyo yelled. Lady Chang came into the room and walked up to the young ladies.

"Yes?" 

"Is there anything wrong with her gown?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I believe not. Now, I have to check how Prince Syaoran is doing. Excuse me Majesties. Also Tomoyo please check your own gown too." Lady Chang said and took her leave. Sakura was wearing all red; she had a flowing red skirt and a red top. It was also embroidered with yellow at the edges. Tomoyo had on traditional red too. Her gown was exactly like Sakura's

"You mustn't forget your headdress, it is very important. It is part of tradition," Yelan said, pointing to the red headdress placed on the dresser. 

"Yes mother," Sakura replied respectively. Yelan smiled and pulled Sakura into a hug.

"I am grateful to the Gods to have let Syaoran choose you as a bride and to have such a dear girl for a daughter-in-law," Yelan whispered to her. Sakura smile and threw her arms around her mother-in-law. Sakura let go and turned to her own mother. She also hugged Nadeshiko.

"Don't worry you're my mother too!" Sakura whispered softly. 

"And you're my daughter, too!" Nadeshiko answered and hugged her tightly. Sakura let go and turned to Tomoyo who was dressed as well.

"Tomoyo I can't believe we're getting married!" Sakura cried and ran to her cousin and best friend.

"Either can I!" Tomoyo bawled.

"Oh Tomoyo I'm so happy," Sakura said.

"Now ladies, you must put you headdress on and let us lead you out," Yelan said. Tomoyo and Sakura scrambled to get their headdresses. They put it on and put the veil over their faces. Their husbands can't see their faces yet!

Nadeshiko, Yelan, and Sonomi led the two brides to the temple where they would wed. Stepping in, they could see Fujitaka stand beside Syaoran and Eriol. Yelan, Sonomi, and Nadeshiko led the girls to their husbands and went to stand at the side. One of the elders stood in the middle and ordered them to kneel on the cushions on the floor. 

They bowed their heads multiple times in respect to their Gods, parents, and to each other. That main part of the ceremony was over. Now the two young men could see the faces of their wives. 

Syaoran stood there in his dress-like outfit of red, in front of Sakura. Eriol was dressed the same and stood in front of Tomoyo. Sakura was about to burst and just jump on Syaoran with happiness. Tomoyo was fidgeting, the Elders were making her extremely nervous. They were like hawks looking at their every move.

The veils were lifted and a great cry came from the crowd around them. Everyone clapped and yelled appraisals. Sakura glad this part was over, lifted her skirt with one hand, and the other took Syaoran's hand and ran out of the temple with Tomoyo and Eriol following. They ran to the Great Hall where tables were set up for the celebration. The room filled up instantly with guests that were invited. Some sat down, some went straight to the newlyweds to praise them.

Syaoran and Sakura managed to escape and run to the dais.

"Guests and Families!" Syaoran boomed. The hall quieted down and listened to the young leader. 

"I thank you for coming. Thank you for blessing us! Please eat all you want! This is the celebration of our marriages! Be merry and be happy!" Syaoran said to the guests. The hall suddenly filled with screams of joy and applause. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura whispered softly. Syaoran turned his brown eyes to her's. 

"Yes, my love?" He replied.

"I love you so much!" Sakura whispered to him. Syaoran pulled her into a hug as tears fell down Sakura's face. Fujitaka came up and pulled the two into a large hug.

"Well my son! You have succeeded in marrying my daughter! Congratulation!" Fujitaka boomed. Syaoran blushed and thanked him. Yelan and Nadeshiko came too.

"Syaoran, Sakura. We are so happy for you!" They said together. 

Kero who was in his true form was sitting by the dais. He turned back to his doll form and jumped up into the air.

"LET'S EAT PEOPLE!!!!!" Kero screamed as he dived for the food that was set on the table.

"Look takoyaki!!! Thank you Sakura!!" Kero shouted. Sakura winced. 

"Kero what if others see you!?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry they'll think their drunk!" Kero said as he sat on the table with a large plate of takoyaki.

"Kero! If you think you can finish all **my** takoyaki, think again buddy!" A voice said. In front of them, Spinnel was flying towards them. 

"Spinnel! Get away from **my takoyaki**!!" Kero shouted. Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo all winced as they watched the two guardians fight. 

Suddenly the takoyaki fell down like rain from the sky.

"**MY TAKOYAKI!!**" Kero and Spinnel shouted. Syaoran growled. Sakura nudged him gently.

"Come on it's our wedding! I'll never forgive you if you groan again!" Sakura warned. Syaoran smiled and kissed her cheek. She giggled. 

"Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, come!" Yelan called. The four young adults went to stand beside the Li and Kinomoto queens and kings and Sonomi Daidoji was here too. Tomoyo smiled appreciatively at her mother. Sonomi rushed forward to hug her then turned to Eriol.

"Well Eriol... you **must **take care of my little girl. If you don't, I swear I will do anything I can in my power to make you miserable!" Sonomi warned. Eriol raised an eyebrow at her. Tomoyo blushed and gave her mother a look. 

"Of course honored mother-in-law," Eriol said.

Fujitaka cleared his throat. People turned to look at him (well they did if you consider the few people who sat near the dais). 

"Guests!" Nadeshiko called out to the guests. Now the entire room turned to look at them.

"Behold the power of women!" Nadeshiko whispered to her husband. Her smiled then faced the crowd.

"Thank you once again for attending this grand wedding. We are blessed to have such a match. I would say, a match made in heaven! Well matches made in heaven!" Fujitaka said referring to the two couples. 

"Now let's have a toast to the newlyweds!" Yelan said. Servants in black walked up to the two couples with trays that had two teacups each. Servants also approached Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Yelan, and Sonomi. They all took a cup and held it up. The guests yelled their approval.

"A drink to our special day!" Eriol shouted and drank the liquid. Everyone screamed and followed suit.

Kero and Spinnel was sitting on one of the tables. They both threw a takoyaki into the air and caught it in their mouths when everyone was drinking to the couples. 

"**YAH!**" The two yelled. Then they picked up the plate and flew around dumping the takoyakis down on the guests. 

"Free takoyakis for everyone!" Kero yelled. A few yells of disapproval came from the crowd.

"Kero! Spinnel!" Sakura and Eriol shouted. Syaoran couldn't help but groan as the two continued dumping octopus dumplings on everyone. 


	20. Thanks AN

Tricky Princess

Thank You's

First of all I want to thank everyone that supported my story. Isn't this so typical? An unprofessional author thanks people. Consider this my dedication page, I guess.

Did you check out my new story Notes of Love??? That one I actually edited ::gasps::!!

I have to say, you people have the most creative pen names or emails! 

To My Reviewers:

Twilight-star 1

Lilkagievixen

Illusioner1412

AnimeObsesionFantasy

SappireMelody

Star96

Ria

Who, what, when, where, and why- Is that the correct order??

****

Transcendent Pig

Kawaiikitty5

AmericanGirl1114- You know there's a book called American Girl, it seems really cute!

****

Lilazngurl

Myreeeeeen

Demi-kaijuu

Dragon8lord

Midnight Crystal

Chessi

Mar

Party-lover

Akira

Kutiexaznxangel

Cherry-sweetheart

Rin

Starblossom

Kawaiipnai

Sarabeth

MegamiNoHikari-Does that have a meaning??

****

Aznyugiangel

MEME

Danielle Ngo-Wow you're a reviewer to remember! How did you type such a review! 

****

Eshva Fyrestorm

LadyDarkAngel

UNforGotTen

Dana

Moonlight star- There goes my name! Lol

****

Lorraine

Thaigurl

Suki

Anonymous-someone anonymous! I have to include everyone can't leave the nameless out.

****

StarJade- Hey! I love your stories. I agree my grammar needs help(I don' edit, sorry!)

****

Tiffa

HootieFairy-I know who you are!

****

Ginny Doll

ICe42

Joan

SakuraBubbles

Littleangel19801

ChibiSxakuraSyaoran

Poetry in Motion

AngelFairySakura

SEP

KawaiiStarbright

Sammi

Karen


	21. A New Life

Epilogue

So the wedding ended with drowsy good byes, clumsy kisses, and drunken singing. The newlyweds sat down on the dais with a pot of wine and cups.

"Here we are all alone!" Eriol said, then yawned. Tomoyo giggled.

"What happened to mother and all the rest of our parents?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I don't know, maybe they went to say their good byes to our guests." Sakura said with a smile. 

"Let's just drink our wine!" Syaoran declared. Eriol opened the wine and began pouring the brown liquid into their cups. He set the pot down and raised his cup.

"To our life!" Eriol yelled.

"To our life!"

ß Several months laterà 

"Syaoran! Sakura! I need a midwife now! Midwife!" Eriol yelled as he looked at his laboring wife. He tried to use his magic to soothe her.

"Eriol!" She warned, "If you want¾ more kids¾ stop using¾ your magic!" Eriol stopped. Sweat poured down her temples as she huffed and puffed. Eriol helplessly looked at his wife. He didn't know what to do. What's a guy to do when his wife was having her first child? 

"Eriol you could at least comfort her by holding her hands!" Sakura said as she ran well more like wobbled in to the room. She herself was pregnant. 

"Right," Eriol said and took his wife's hand. Their midwife, Lady Sauri walked in. She was old with wrinkles on every inch of her face. Syaoran was behind her. He stood next to Sakura and took her free hand. Her other hand was stroking Tomoyo's hair. 

"Now Tomoyo push!" The midwife ordered. Tomoyo pushed. 

Soon she breathed slowly. A baby was crying. Tomoyo looked at the midwife who was wrapping the crying **girl** up in a blanket and cleaning **her** up. 

"Eriol we have a baby girl!" She whispered. Then she looked at Sakura who had a wistful look. Syaoran had a small smile. The midwife handed Tomoyo the small girl. They cooed over its sleeping form. 

Sakura's wistful look disappeared and was replaced by a panicked face.

"**Syaoran!**" Sakura yelled. Syaoran's eyes bulged and tugged the midwife over. The midwife looked around. 

"There's no where to receive the baby!" The midwife said. Syaoran picked Sakura up and ran for their room. The midwife shuffled after them. 

Soon enough a baby's cries sounded through the halls.


End file.
